Home All Bloody
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: A past lover visits on her door step, asking her about her bloody past. Kayden Stone gets swept up in the spooky supernatural of her old family home as well as a past love in one of the Winchester Boys. What do the walls hide about her past? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Date: January 11, 2009

Title: Home All Bloody

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Dean Winchester/Kayden Scott

Warnings: Some Strong Language, Sexual Situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kayden Scott and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: A past lover visits on her door step, asking her about her bloody past. Kayden Stone gets swept up in the spooky supernatural of her old family home as well as a past love in one of the Winchester Boys. What do the walls hide about her past? Dean/OC

Thanks: Pup-of-Power for helping me with everything with this story and also Brown-Eyed-Girl 75. Both of you are the best help I could ask for!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Kayden Scott was a seventeen year old orphan living with her grandparents in Little Rock, Arkansas and had been for seven years. The subject of her parents' death was a very sore subject to her. She had been visiting her Grandmother and Grandfather when they got the call. They were murdered. The police said that they had been dead several days before they were found. Apparently the smell brought the neighbor over to check things out. Her screams of horror and shock caused the rest of the street over. In the living room, sprayed with their congealing blood, lay her mother and father, cuts all over them. The coroner ruled that the last cut, the slice across their throats was the official cause of death. She had also said that the slices indicated that a barber's blade was used and that the cut on their necks caused them to drown, choking on their own blood. They never caught who killed them. Although several people had their suspicions of what happened. For Kayden, it was hard not knowing what happened, but she knew one day, eventually, she would get her answers._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting on the cement steps, Kayden stared at the world, chin resting in her hand. Her long brown locks stirred lightly in the breeze, whipping across her milky white face. Long delicate fingers brushed irritably at them, pushing the annoying strands behind her ear. Expressive brown eyes peered down the street, waiting to hear the rumbling roar of her boyfriend's car. Pressing her lush rose colored lips together, she changed hands and once again rested her slightly square jaw in her other palm. The throaty roar she was expecting heralded his arrival as Kayden's eyes lit up, taking in the sleek black paint of his 67' Chevy Impala. Standing up, she waited for the car to turn into her drive and pull to a stop. The door creaked open, revealing a tall muscular male as he exited the vehicle. Short brown hair led down to a deliciously decisive jaw line and lean sculpted lips. The baggy blue jeans did little to hide his physique and neither did his tight black tee and emerald shirt.

"Looking for someone?" His voice was low and husky, the tone in such a come hither that she shivered.

"No, waiting on my boyfriend," Kayden sassed him.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her knee length black gauzy skirt, white simple tank and the barely there black strappy heels. "Well," he scoffed, moving closer to her. Reaching out he traced her neckline softly, a sly smirk playing against his well formed lips. "You could always ditch him and help me try out the backseat of the Impala. It needs a little christening."

"I think we did that last week, but I'm sure it wasn't all that great, especially if you don't remember it," Kayden told him with a smirk upon her lips. Kayden gave him a coy smile and an almost mature sexy pout. The only thing that ruined the look was the humor dancing in her eyes.

"You never know until you try it again. By the way, I think you mistook me for that bumbling buffoon of a boyfriend. I'm unforgettable, Darlin'" he leaned close and bit her ear lobe. "Trust me on that." She closed her eyes and shuddered, missing his triumphant smirk.

"So unforgettable that I'm never gonna remember your name?" She asked, her eyes wide an innocent. A lingering grin played at his manly lips.

"Its Winchester, Darlin'." he leaned back, hooking his thumb into the belt loop of his jeans. "Dean Winchester."

Kayden bit her lip trying to keep from laughing. "I thought you said that we wouldn't ever play this game again since last time I wouldn't let you kiss me afterwards."

He shrugged. "Its fun."

"So this is a bit of a surprise," Kayden said with a smile once their little game was over with for the moment. She moved next to him and leaned against the car, missing his quick frown. "I thought you and Sam were spending the afternoon together."

"That had been the plan," Dean told her as he turned to keep facing her, "But Sammy's locked himself in his room and refuses to talk to anyone,"

"Is he okay?" asked Kayden, her voice laced with worry. The concern flickered in her eyes. Dean smiled gently; touching her cheek before playing up is bad boy attitude.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Dean told her as he placed his hand on the side of her face. He leaned in close, his lips almost touching hers. Heat pooled in her belly, the aching need almost becoming vocal. "So how about we go for a ride in the Impala?"

Before she could give Dean an answer, his lips claimed hers. Pure molten lava sleuthed through her veins. Letting out a little whimper, she pressed herself against him, not noticing his smirk against her lips. A hand crept under her shirt, stroking just under her breast, tantalizing, teasing. His hard lean body pressed against her, their high body temperatures mingling. The other hand dropped to her thigh, bunching the gauzy black material until he could touch her smooth creamy skin. Her mouth opened wider, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Turning her around, Dean pressed her against his car, his own body blanketing hers, giving her no room to breathe, or think, just feel and let their burning heat consume her. His kisses moved down her jaw, to her neck, laving at her sweet spot just under her ear. She felt him pull away, her grandmother's voice getting louder as the woman called her name.

"Please tell me you don't have plans," Dean whispered kissing the soft spot just below her ear, making her shudder for a second.

"I've got to take my grandparents to the airport," Kayden said, slightly out of breath from the kiss. "They are going to visit Uncle Chad,"

"And you're not going?" Dean questioned her. A sexy smirk began to play at his lips once more.

"It's because I don't know him that well and they make it seem like they don't want me to go," Kayden told him. "Plus I promised I would baby-sit next week for the Wood's,"

"How long till you get back?" Dean asked dropping his hands to her hips.

"In time for dinner with your brother and dad," she smiled before placing a sweet kiss upon his lips. He leaned in to try and grab another, only catching her cheek as she turned her face from him. Mock glaring at her, he turned his attention once more back to the conversation.

"Good, I'll see you tonight," Dean smirked as he let go of her hips. "I'll even pick you up,"

"Careful, you might pick up a gentlemen reputation instead of the one you already have," Kayden told him as she braced her hands on the car so that she could jump on it.

Dean's hands shot out and grabbed her hips and locked her in-between his arms so that she was trapped and couldn't jump. "Don't think that's going to happen," he said, this time his patience a little thin. "Don't jump on the car, besides, what reputation have I earned Darlin'?"

"You know exactly what it is," Kayden said, running her thumb over his bottom lip. Pouting as her plan to finally sit on the car was foiled.

He smirked. "Come on baby, you tell me."

"No I won't," her eyebrow quirked as she tried to mirror his expression.

"Come on now, I want to know what they say," Dean told her as he bent his head to her bare neck and placed a kiss upon it before biting down on it. Kayden sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. "Come on, baby, tell me what they say about me,"

"Kayden!" Samantha Miller, Kayden's Grandmother yelled from the screen door. "The bags need to be put in the car and Mr. Winchester can help you,"

"Coming!" Kayden called, turning from him. Looking back at him, she lowered her eye lashes and gave him a saucy grin. "Come on, you can help me get the bags into the car,"

"You think this is over?" Dean asked, letting her walk to the house. He casually fell behind so that he could watch the sexy sway of her hips in the skirt.

"Of course it is," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulling him up to her side. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Honey, it isn't over until I say its over," he grinned. "I'm like a pit bull with a fluffy bunny."

Kayden just smiled at him as they walked into the house. That was when she saw all the bags that were there. "I think they may be moving," she said, her eyes wide at the gigantic pile of them. Dean groaned as she pushed the largest towards him.

"Does that mean you get the house?" Dean asked cheekily as he almost buckled under the weight

"Grab some more bags we need to get them into Civic," Kayden told him as she grabbed two after putting the keys around one finger. Dean grabbed two more bags and placed them on top of the large one then grabbed a carry-on as well before following Kayden to her grandparents' brand new 1997 silver four door Honda Civic.

Kayden opened the trunk and started placing the bags in so that they would all fit inside without having to put any inside the car itself. Making Dean go back and forth to get the rest of the bags while she arranged them, Kayden had a feeling something was going to happen, but unsure as to what it actually was.

As she closed the trunk of the car, she made sure it was shut. She took the keys out of the lock on the trunk then she felt something slap her ass, hard. She turned and saw Dean grinning like a true minion of evil. "You know," Kayden said. "You're grinning like one of the seven deadly sins."

"What? Lust?"

"No, darlin', pride. And that's not a good thing."

"Mr. Winchester are you coming with us to the airport?" Samantha Miller asked as she walked out of the house. It was common knowledge to everyone that knew Kayden's grandparents that they didn't approve of her boyfriend. But they did see how happy she had become since they started dating almost a year ago.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but I should be getting back to check on my brother," Dean said squeezing Kayden's hand to try and keep his cool. Kayden's grandmother always tried to goad him into losing his cool. She touched his shoulder gently, giving him the continued strength to ignore the woman. Kayden didn't think it was fair that the older woman continued to antagonize him and frequently and loudly defended him whenever it happened. However, right there, it wasn't the best time to start an argument. Turning, she leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you tonight then," Kayden smiled at him as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy's looking forward to seeing you again," Dean replied, biting his lip. Kayden's smile reached her eyes at the mention of Dean's younger brother. She kissed his lips once more before going their separate ways.

"Bye!" she called as she got into the driver's seat and watched him wave his hand and drive away and she watched as her grandparents buckled their seat belts and she drove to the airport to drop them off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the drive to the airport, Kayden heard about the rules of the house and how it would be better for everyone if she and Dean didn't see each other any more. That was an on-going argument since the day she told them that she was dating Dean, but she knew they wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. For that she was happy because she really didn't want to make a choice between family and Dean.

"Have fun on your trip and tell Uncle Chad I said hello," Kayden told them before they disappeared through security and she left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks passed without a call or a letter or anything. It was strange that her grandparents didn't contact her at all. She couldn't understand what was going on, or where they were at. She tried calling her uncle's place, but each time she called she ended talking to the answering machine. Thinking hard about where they would stay, Kayden ended up going through the phone book and calling every hotel and motel that she could find.

Sitting next to the window, she couldn't help but wonder how they really were and where they were. Brushing her fingers through her hair, she let out a frustrated growl. Dean stirred in the bed, the white sheets bunched around his naked waist. She stared, unable to tear herself away from the god like sight in front of her. He stared back at her, a frown marring his sculpted face.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Dean asked sleep laced through his voice, "Baby?"

"Go back to sleep Dean," Kayden said from her spot at the window not wanting him to worry.

"Baby, what's going on?" he asked getting out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "You should be sleeping; you have work in the morning,"

"No I don't," Kayden sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her stomach. "Have you ever felt like something wasn't right? Like you couldn't explain it, but knew something had happened and you just don't know what it was?"

"What's your gut tellin' you?" Dean asked lifting her up and steering her away from the window to the bed. Once they were both comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his bare chest.

"It's telling me something is seriously wrong and I don't know what to do about it," Kayden said.

"How about we talk about it tomorrow when we get up okay?" Dean asked as he let out a loud yawn.

"Okay," Kayden agreed.

Morning came almost too fast. Waking up in Dean's arms was like pure heaven. Nothing could go wrong while he was there with her. She sprinkled light kisses on his chest before getting up. Her mood brighter than it had been for quite some time, she decided to surprise her lover and make him breakfast. The sun danced on the golden tabletops and through the lace white curtains. Pulling out pots and pans, she set them up on the stove and walked over to the fridge. Grabbing a few different foods she set them on the table as the door bell rang. Looking over at the clock, Kayden's eye brow furrowed. Who would visit at seven in the morning?

Quickly walking back to the bedroom, she went to the closet and found her fluffy lime green robe that fell to her knees; she put it on and tied the sash quickly. She wasn't about to answer the door in a pair of underwear and Dean's shirt, especially when she didn't know who it was at the door exactly. When she didn't answer after they rang the doorbell she knew there would be a knock to follow, Kayden still jumped in surprise, by the force of the knock. Looking over to the bed, Dean was still asleep, like a bear in hibernation. Grabbing an elastic band she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, to keep it out of her face for when these people left so she could go back to making breakfast.

Walking to the front door, Kayden unlocked the main door but left the screen door locked as she looked at the woman and man in front of her. They were both dressed in the dirt brown uniforms that were known by everyone in the county. There name plates were gold with their last names scribed onto it.

Swallowing hard, Kayden looked from one to the other. The man was older, with gray hair that was thinning out, especially on the top of his head, his beer belly stomach made the uniform shirt stick to him more than it did his partner. His partner was shorter than the other, brown hair in a severe bun dotted with stylish grey hair, stocky but not overweight. "Can I help you?" Kayden asked.

"We're looking for a Ms. Kayden Stone," the man said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I am Kayden," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I haven't done anything illegal, I can assure you,"

"My name is Walter Lee and this is Laura Rosalin," he said. "We are from the Sheriff's office,"

"Ma'am do you think we can come in?" the woman asked, shifting from one foot to the next and back again. Kayden found it odd that the officer seemed to be more nervous than anything else. But after seeing their badges, Kayden nodded reluctantly.

Kayden looked between them again and unlocked the deadbolt on the screen door and then the handle and opened it so they could come in. Pointing them in the direction of the living room, Kayden waited for them to pass before closing the doors of the house. With butterflies in her stomach, Kayden walked to the living room where the two officers were waiting to talk to her about something that seemed important.

"So what is this about?" Kayden asked as she sat on the couch while Officer Lee sat on the loveseat and Office Rosalin sat in the arm chair across from the couch.

"Deputy Miller was contacted last night by a sheriff in a small town. There had been murders in a house that belonged to your parents," Lee said. "Did you know about there trip?"

"Who was murdered?" Kayden asked confused, she was rubbing her hands together. There were more murders? Fear gripped her, hoping that it wasn't her family that was dead, but having a gut feeling that she didn't want to know the real answer, but at the same time she had to know.

Looking into the older woman's gentle eyes, she could see that she was struggling with telling her who had died in that house this time. When she looked to Officer Lee, he wouldn't meet her eyes so she when she looked back to Officer Rosalin, she looked ready to tell her what she needed to be told. "Mrs. Samantha Miller, Mr. Louis Miller, and Mr. Chad Miller," Rosalin said, tears stinging her eyes at Kayden's facial expression. Sadness, pain, grief, and hurt were all present in her eyes.

Staring down at her now still hands in her lap, she couldn't bring herself to look at the officers. This was the worst possible news anyone could have given her. Only a day after her eighteenth birthday, she was told that she no longer had any family left alive. They all were dead because of a stupid house that she never liked living in to begin with. There was something about the house, her belief was that it was haunted or something.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Officer Lee said, reciting the over used phrase when someone didn't know what to say after telling them that the family they thought they had earlier, were no longer alive. It was probably the hardest part of the job, but the pain in her chest, made it twice as worse then it normally would have been.

"Is there any reason that your grandparents and your uncle would be at that house?" Officer Rosalin asked, her voice had a sad note to it, but Kayden didn't really care at that moment. All she cared about was the fact that the last of her living family was dead and there was nothing she could do to get any of them back or save them or anything of the sort.

"No," Kayden said simply and directly to the point. She was searching her brain for some reason that her grandparents to go with her uncle to the house that killed her parents. It wasn't the anniversary of their deaths' and her mom's birthday was two months away still. "The plan was to meet at my uncle's home and then fly to Miami where they would be vacationing for a while. They had no reason to be near that house."

"Why weren't you with them on there vacation?" Officer Lee inquired, as if the thought had just came to his mind. The fact that she hadn't been on the last minute vacation probably saved her life.

"I don't know my uncle that well," she said, uncrossing and recrossing her arms over her chest again. "It was a last minute trip and I had already made plans that I couldn't break,"

"Kat? What's burning?" Dean's voice traveled from the hallway, making his way to the living room. His bare feet hit the hard wood floor and padded towards where the smell was coming from. It was what had woken him up.

"Oh, shit!" Kayden jumped out of her seat and high tailed it to the kitchen to see the omelet that she was making burning with gray smoke rising from the bad. The smell in the kitchen was so bad it was making her gag. Hurriedly she tossed the pan into the sink and turned the water on. Plumes of smoke and steam swirled around her, causing her to cough and gasp. Curious to all of the commotion, the officers rushed to the kitchen to offer their aid.

"Sorry," Kayden said as she opened the window in the kitchen to air the smoke out. There went breakfast in bed with Dean. She just wanted to have a nice lazy morning with nothing to worry about besides what she wanted to do during the day. She offered Dean an innocent smile. "Morning?"

Looking at her, Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, before turning to the officers that were still there. "Whatever it is you're here for, I didn't do it and I don't know anything about it,"

"Dean," Kayden sighed taking her hair down and pulling it back and putting it up again. "My grandparents and Uncle Chad are dead. That's why they are here,"

Even as she said, it was still hard to comprehend. Her gut feeling had told her something wasn't right and she was right. It was at a time like this she didn't want to be right, it was just too hard to think about it. Choking back a sob, she turned to the officers as Dean moved to her side and slid his arms around her shoulders. "Was there anything else?"

"No Ma'am," Office Lee said looking at her before turning around and walking to the door. His partner waited a second. She looked at Kayden and told her that they would be in touch before following her partner to the door and to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kayden looked at the letter in her hand. Shock was the only word to describe her state of mind upon reading the letter. Her very first acceptance letter into college. She couldn't believe it. It was one of the few places that she applied to. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that it was possible for her to be accepted at Stanford University, especially on a full academic scholarship. It was like a dream come true. The other place she got accepted to was San Diego State University. Both schools were in California, a new place and maybe even a new start. She was going to be one of the first in her family to go to college and graduate as well. She just needed an idea on what it was that she wanted to do for the rest of her life. The life she now had, without any family besides her boyfriend, but she'd be so far away from home and she knew that it wouldn't be fair to ask him to wait for her to come back, if she came back at all.

Dean had been her boyfriend for almost a year. Never did she think she'd find her self in a relationship with him. He had opened her mind to many things. In some ways he opened her heart again after her parent's murder. Other's called it a mystery and they were right, because no one could find any evidence of the person or persons that did that to them. Even when someone was talking about it behind her back, Dean had her back, even before they had started to date. That could have been one of the reasons she has said yes to Dean when he asked her out on a date. The other reasons were just as easy to decide on. Dean had become her best friend and he was there for her on many occasions. It was hard to date him at first since he was gone all the time, but they seemed to make it work. He was the one that seemed to understand her the most.

Lying on her king sized bed in a powder blue flowy skirt that hit just above her knees and a white singlet top, Kayden had come to her decision that was probably going to break her own heart, but it had to be done. She was going to make the members of her family proud as they watched her from above. At least she hoped that she would make them proud. She could use her mother's guidance; Kayden remembered how her mother always gave her the best advice. It seemed like the advice from her mother came so easily to her. As a little girl Kayden could remember running to her mother for every little thing. Especially when the boy next door kissed her. Kayden had believed that she would have had cooties for the rest of her life, but her mother had convinced her otherwise. She wondered what her mother would think of Dean and what she was about to do and if she believed it was the right thing to do.

Running her hand over the bracelet on her wrist, Kayden looked down at it. Black leather braids on the sides that came together with a silver clasp. The design atop was that of modern Celtic cross. It was one of her favorite pieces of jewelry to wear. Taking a finger, she traced of the design and smiled. It might not have meant much to anyone else, but ever since she started wearing the bracelet on a daily basis, good things in her life had started to happen. Dean happened to her and she didn't know it then, but it meant a lot of good things were to come. Looking at the phone on her bedside table, she crawled over to the side and reached over and dialed the number she knew so well.

"I'm not here, leave a message,"

Dean's voicemail picked up. Smiling at the simplicity of it, Kayden decided that she would actually leave a message instead of hanging up like she usually did. "Dean, hey, baby, I really need to talk to you, so please call me back when you get this, I don't care how late it is, please call me," After hanging up, Kayden went around the house looking for something to eat. Since it was just her in the house now, she didn't really go shopping that often. When he did finally call her back, they talked for a few minutes before Dean agreed to pick her up for a ride at night, where they would talk about what it was that she really wanted to talk to him about.

When Dean showed up, Kayden was already sitting on the porch waiting for him. Smiling when she saw the headlights to the familiar car that she had spent time in over the past year. Her decision was made and she wasn't going to go back on it. Her father always told her that once she made a decision that she needed to stick with it to the end without faltering. With a deep breath and butterflies in her stomach, she got up and walked over to the passenger's side of Dean's Impala and got inside before he tore back out of the driveway and out onto the street.

"Thanks for coming and going out with me, Dean," Kayden smiled as she kissed his cheek. "It means a lot to me,"

"Well you mean a lot to me," Dean told her as he made a sharp turn. "Plus you sounded like you needed to talk, but it seemed like you hesitated on the phone,"

"Well there are some things I wanted to talk to you about, but in all honesty, I'm not sure how to," Kayden sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Just say it baby," Dean coaxed her as he pulled into the old abandoned lot twenty miles out of town. For a normal person it would have taken longer to get there, but with Dean's driving, not so much. They both took off their seatbelts and Kayden looked at Dean from under her eye lashes before taking a deep breath.

Dean's heart slowed down. This was what his father had told him about. Kayden was going to break up with him and try to remain friends and more than likely lose contact after a few weeks or maybe a month. But that was why she couldn't say it over the phone, it wouldn't be right. It was something that had to be done face to face.

"I got accepted into two colleges and I think I'm going to go," she said.

"Where at?" Dean asked

"San Diego State University and Stanford," Kayden told him as he put the Impala in park and cut the engine. After a minute of silence she spoke up, "Please say something,"

"So what? We're just going to break up so you can go to college?" he looked at her, using his tough guy act as a front while he waited for her answer

"You know I love you," Kayden told him, "More than I can even comprehend at times,"

"But?" Dean said continuing for her.

"I don't think that it's fair for me to ask you to stay with me, while you are traveling with your dad so much. The most time you've spent here is a month straight,"

"So that's it, you're just going to say goodbye?"

"What else can I say?" Kayden asked, running her tongue over her bottom lip out of habit.

"You could say that you'd try just as much as I'm willing to, you could say that you can't say goodbye, just say something that isn't final."

"It's never going to be final for us, Dean," Kayden told him looking deep into his eyes as she put her hand on his cheek. "I love you and that will never change, but I am going to be in California. I'm getting away from this place and maybe I can get passed the death that has surrounded my life,"

His hands shot out and locked onto the sides of her face, forcing her to turn her head and look directly at him. Her eyes looked everywhere but at him. She didn't want to see the look of hurt she knew would be coming from his eyes. He was her first love and she was breaking up with him in a car because she wanted to get out of the town and get an education out of state. "Look at me. Kayden, look at me," When she finally brought her eyes to look into his all she could see is the love he had for her which made it so much harder. Dean brought his lips down upon hers and inched closer to her. When the kiss ended he had a suave grin upon his face when he noticed how affected she was by the kiss. "I'm not letting you go that easy,"

"Dean," Kayden moaned as his hand went under her shirt and cupped her breast on the outside of her bra as his lips claimed hers in a kiss that he put his raw emotion into. He wanted her to understand how much she meant to him. When that kiss broke, Kayden looked up at him before taking off her shoes and sliding into the backseat. She knew what was going to happen, but she was still as nervous as she had been for her first time with Dean. After all he was her very first.

"The question of the moment," Kayden said breaking the staring contest going between her and Dean. "Are you going to jump over the seats or go around?" she asked, a sly grin upon her face as she slid her skirt up a little farther to give Dean some incentive, not that the man needed any really.

Looking at her, Dean took off his motorcycle boots before climbing over the seats and kissed Kayden once again. His hands roamed all over her body, one hand under her shirt and the other hand under her skirt. Kayden's moan became louder when his lips lefts hers and descended upon her neck. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she yanked it up so that it came off and tossed it in the front seat. "You're so beautiful, baby," Dean whispered close to her ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Dean," Kayden panted, as she moved her neck to look up at him. She ran her hand up and down his spine. The reaction she got from him was the same as it had been when she had done it the first time. "I want you to promise me something,"

"I promise that it will be just as great as it was the last few times," he told her as he shed her of her singlet top and threw it over into the front seat. "I am just waiting for you to start screaming my name. That's the best part darling,"

Kayden gasped in shock when she felt Dean run his tongue up and down the valley between her breasts, and then again. She arched her back giving him better access to the area that was driving her insane. "That wasn't what I wanted you to promise me," Kayden groaned as she dug one hand into his hair. "Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and not to do anything stupid,"

Backing up a bit, Dean started unbuckling his belt that was holding his jeans up. With the belt gone he shed himself of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Lowering himself back down, Dean pressed himself against her body. Kayden gasped as she felt his hardened erection pushing into her. With his hands on the sides of her hips, he unzipped the side zipper located on her right hip. Biting a spot next to her belly button, Kayden arched her hips towards him allowing him to rid her completely of her skirt and let it fall to the floor carelessly.

With a grin upon his features, Dean's mouth descended upon her turquoise star belly button ring. With the star in his mouth his tongue dipped inside her belly button making her moan in great pleasure. Sinking his teeth around the piercing made Kayden cry out as her hand made sure Dean's head wasn't about to move away until she wanted him to. After biting a little too hard on the right side of the piercing, Dean took the star out of his mouth and made a trail of kisses up her stomach to her bra line. Placing his hands on her back and moving them upwards he stopped when he reached the hook in the back. After it was unfastened, he moved his lips to hers in a toe-curling kiss as his hands pushed the straps down her shoulders and throwing it behind him.

Dean's lips trailed down from her lips, to her jaw, along her neck and stopping at her breasts. Taking one of her breasts into his mouth slowly, his teeth catching her nipple so he could run his tongue over it again and again, making Kayden call out his name in need for him. Running her hands down his stomach, Kayden stopped at the elastic band of his boxers before pulling them down the best she could from underneath him. Letting go of her breast, Dean finished taking off his boxers before grabbing a hold of her dark blue bikini style of underwear and yanking them off as fast as he could. Taking them off her ankle, Dean threw them on the driver's side in the front of the car.

"Please, Dean…" Kayden moaned, wanting to feel him inside her, all of him.

Sooner than she thought, Dean had entered her swiftly, making her groan loudly at the filled feeling. Looking into her eyes to make sure she was okay, Dean grabbed her leg and placed it over his hip and then did so with the other one before slowly going even deeper inside of her. As quickly as he had filled her, he was gone. Looking up at him in confusion, Kayden didn't have to wait long for her answer, since at a fast pace, Dean entered her with fast strokes that brought Kayden's orgasm. She couldn't stop herself from calling out Dean's name, loudly.

"Oh…DEAN…" Kayden panted before feeling her release finally come. And when it did, it was as if it was her first one all over again. "…Dean…"

"I know, baby," Dean groaned louder then he had before. His own release was building up, he could feel it, but he wasn't ready for it to come just yet. Leaning his head down to her neck, he bit her before sucking on the bite mark. Lifting his head from her neck to her stomach before repeating the action there as well. Then he unwrapped her left leg and did the same thing on the inside of her thigh. Plunging deep inside of her, Dean emitted a low groan from his throat.

After coming down from Kayden's second orgasm, Dean kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Kayden. You're my Button," he told her softly.

"I love you, too," Kayden said running her hand through his hair as she looked at him with nothing, but love in her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trying to fit all of her clothes into four suitcases was not working as well as she had thought it would have been. Remembering the last time she packed to move to a new place was right after her parents' murders. So this time it was on a happier note, but it was still a pain to get all her clothes to fit just right with jamming everything so tightly that the zippers would pop off. Her pants and skirts fit perfectly fine inside the suitcase. That was a relief, so she didn't have to go back and repack that one like she did with her shirts and dresses. In-between the shirts in the red suitcase were pictures of her family. Something she couldn't leave behind, no matter where she went. There was also one of Dean and one of the two of them as well.

When she was finally satisfied with all the packing, she zipped up the luggage and took it off the bed. Being on a time schedule wasn't what she liked. It was usually on her time, ever since her grandparents died. It was all about her, well her and Dean to be more exact. That was still the hard part. Parting with Dean. He was her first love. Goodness knows she wouldn't find another Dean anywhere in California, but she still had to go and she wasn't going to make him wait for her to come back, especially since she had no idea how long it would be. It wasn't fair to ask him to wait for her; at least that is what she believed.

Grabbing her shampoo and conditioner off her bare oak dresser, Kayden walked into the bathroom for a shower. She still had a bit of time before having to hit the road to California and to a new start with everything. Pulling the handle out, she pointed it so it was in the middle of scalding hot and hot. Hanging her robe on the back of the door, she took out her hair tie and walked up to the sink where she dropped it on the counter while waiting for the steam to fill the room. Once it did, she got inside and shut the glass door behind her.

The hot water felt wonderful against her skin. After a few minutes of just standing underneath the spray, Kayden grabbed her net sponge off the detachable hook the wall, before putting her favorite body wash on the sponge. Cherry Blossom and Almond scent body wash from Dove. It was the only brand she used. Inhaling the scent, she sighed remembering the fist time she started using it. It was the week before she gave herself to Dean, in every way possible. Shuddering, by just thinking about it, Kayden couldn't stop the grin from forming upon her face. After washing she used her citrus smelling shampoo and conditioner in one. When she finished, she closed her eyes as she let the water wash over her. It just felt so comforting. She gasped in surprise when the water turned cold. She didn't realize that she had been standing under the shower for so long. With a sigh, Kayden pushed the handle back in.

Squeezing the excess water out of her hair, she opened the glass door of the shower, before stepping onto the floor matt. Grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her body and tucked it, hoping that it would stay in place. Snagging the hand towel, she ran that through her hair to dry it somewhat before venturing out into what was to be her former room soon. Walking out of her bathroom and into the bedroom, she jumped in surprise. She wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her. Dean Winchester was lying in the middle of her bed. Self-consciously she pulled the towel around her body even tighter.

"I could get used to this kind of welcome," Dean told her with a smirk upon his lips. His eyes falling to her chest here she was more exposed then she normally was, besides when they were having sex. "Or maybe next time I'll come earlier and join you,"

With an exasperated sigh, Kayden threw the hand towel at him and it landed on his stomach. Turning her back to him, she went to the chair where she had set out her outfit that she would be changing into only to see it was there minus her bra and underwear. "Dean, where is my bra and underwear?" she asked turning her head to look at him. In the time she had her back to him, he had gotten off the bed and was standing less than five inches from her.

"You don't need them right now," Dean told her, moving her wet hair from the side of her neck to her back before placing feather light kisses upon her neck and moving up. Slowly, but surely his lips found hers in a slow kiss that was turning into something more.

"Stop, Dean," Kayden said her free hand on his chest and her other on the towel that he had begun to try and take off her. Taking a deep breath, she turned from him and rewrapped the towel around herself before turning back around to look at him. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes with her milk chocolate ones, she said, "I don't have the time for this, I have to get on the road soon and I still have to say bye to your dad and Sammy,"

"Okay," Dean said grabbing the black lacy bikini underwear from his back pocket and handing it to her. She took them from him and looked at him, waiting for the other item that he had confiscated while she was in the shower. With a grin on his face he placed a kiss on her soft spot, just below her ear. "Can't I keep something of you?" his breath husky.

"I have something for you," she told him, eyes locked daring him to challenge her. "But if you don't give me my bra I won't let you have it,"

"Do I get a hint?" Dean asked curiously. The boy was like a kid in the candy shop. Kayden loved how his eyes lit up at the mention of a gift for him. Even with the tough guy exterior, she couldn't help but love him. And that was why it was going to be so hard when she broke up with him and said good-bye to him. "Please?"

"You can wait," Kayden told him as he took the bra out from where he hid it under his shirt in the back. She walked back into the bathroom and dressed in dark blue low-rise jeans and a baby doll blouse clung to her hips, the white and orange embroidery contrasting nicely against her lightly tanned skin.

Walking back out from the bathroom, Kayden noticed that Dean had taken his spot back in the center of her bed. Memories flooded into her mind, both good and bad ones. Dean was lying in the same spot as he had been with her in his arms when he asked her out for the first time. That was her first memory, turning her back to him; she quietly choked back a sob that she wanted to release so badly that it hurt to keep it in.

With a small smile upon her lips, she remembered the time where Dean's father had forbid him to see her ever again. She was so confused. She thought he liked her. If that were the case, then why would he tell his son to never look at her or even think about her again? It was confusing as hell and it just made Kayden so frustrated. His father didn't want them together and her grandparents didn't either. Was it a sign of things to come? Kayden didn't believe so and neither did Dean. She didn't care that her grandparents didn't like her boyfriend. Dean had explained later the next day when they met up, that his dad did like her, he loved her but thought that she was too good for him. Almost every time she saw him, Dean's father would ask if she had smartened up and left Dean yet. Every time her answer was the same, she loved him too much to leave him.

It was only a few months ago, she actually thought that he was going to leave her. He looked like he was in pain for what he was going to tell her. And she had worked herself up and come up with a break up speech herself before he broke up with her and walked away with her heart in his hand. It was hard then to think about not having Dean in her life and now that she was the one that was going to be breaking up with him, it was hurting her just as much as it did when she believed he was the one that was breaking up with her. She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes that he had when his dad had come back hurt from a camping trip. When he finally got through to her and told her that he wasn't breaking up with her, Kayden felt embarrassed but Dean didn't care about that at all. She knew she had to do this, but it was still the hardest thing she had to do to him.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Dean asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts that were getting carried away.

"Nothing," Kayden told him as she opened the drawer that used to hold all of her shirts, but was now bare as she took the one last thing out of it and shut it. Looking at him, Kayden made her way to the bed and sat on it near his feet. "I didn't think you'd be coming here,"

"I know how important this is to you and so I wanted to see you before you left," Dean said patting the bed to his right. Not liking having to actually move to touch or even look at his girlfriend. Scooting closer, Kayden watched as Dean quickly sat up and grabbed her sides and fell back on the bed. "This is much better,"

"Is it now?" Kayden asked him, moving slightly so that she was now straddling him in a more comfortable position for herself. Placing his gift in a spot he wouldn't see, she ran her finger under her shirt, right above his belly button. Grabbing her wrists, Dean pulled her down on top of him. His grin was bigger then a kid in the toy store. "What?" she asked with a laugh.

Releasing her wrists, Dean placed his hands on the side of her face, before kissing her. Sighing in content, Kayden kissed Dean back with just as much passion as he was dealing out to her. Bringing her hand up to his head, she ran her hand through his hair. Only when air became a necessity did the two come up for air. Kayden laughed as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I got something for you," Dean told her as he ran his hand up and down her back, under her shirt.

"I told you that I didn't want anything," Kayden sighed, leaving her head on his shoulder. She was so relaxed that she didn't want to move, but she knew that soon she would have to move and start her road trip to California.

"I know that, but I didn't listen to you," Dean told her sitting up, while keeping her in his lap still. He noticed how relaxed she looked after such a long week of stressing out. He still made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going anywhere and he would be waiting for her. "Here,"

Handing her a deep blue box, Kayden scooted back and took it from his hand. Looking at him and then to the box, she took the lid off the box and peered inside the box. It was a necklace. A leather strap that would tie was holding a silver pentagram. She was utterly speechless. Kayden didn't know what to say or to think. It was so beautiful. Looking back into his eyes, Kayden smiled and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips quickly and then did it again. "Thank you,"

"So you like it?" Dean asked. "Cause I wasn't too sure about it,"

"I love it Dean," Kayden said running her hand over the cool metal. "It's for protection, right?"

"Yeah, since I won't be there to protect you, I thought maybe that this would be able to help you out a bit," he told her, moving some of her wet hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the side of his palm. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Kayden said feeling the tears come to her eyes. As she looked into his eyes, she felt her nerve start to wane. With a deep breath, Kayden took the necklace out of the box and handed it to Dean to tie behind her neck. After securing it upon her neck, she kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you to him. "So you probably want your gift am I right?" she grinned.

"I want a real thank you kiss, and then yes I do," Dean told her with a glint in his eye.

Kayden tried not to laugh at him, but didn't succeed. She let out a giggle and her right hand shot up to cover her mouth. Dean always had the capabilities to make her laugh, no matter what. It was something that made her want to be friends with him the first time she ever met him. Leaning closer to him, Kayden placed her lips upon his in a sweet kiss. It was only a few seconds before Kayden moved back, but was stopped when Dean's hand held her head there for a few more seconds. When he released her lips, his hand dropped from the back of her head.

"Cute," Kayden stated as she reached back for the gift and with her free hand grabbed his left hand. Once she placed the black leather bracelet with a Celtic cross on it upon his wrist and clasped it securely on, she looked into his confused eyes. Her bracelet that she loved more than any other piece of jewelry she owned was now resting upon his wrist. Dean was just curious as to why, they weren't saying good-bye, he had made that clear that night in his Impala. "Dean…"

Dean looked from the bracelet upon his wrist and up to Kayden's face that had tears ready to flow down her face at any second. He couldn't help but be confused. They weren't breaking up and she was going to get the education that her parents wanted for her. But her face didn't show that. It was like the time she had thought he was leaving her. He could never do that willingly. He wouldn't ever hurt her that way, but she was more upset then she should have been.

Looking up into his eyes, Kayden whispered the hardest thing she ever had to say to him in the whole time that they were together, "Dean, I'm sorry…"

He stared at her, his face closed and his normally warm green eyes harsh. In his clenched fist were the bed sheets that she had yet to strip off the bed. "So that's it, after everything we discussed in the car, you are still going to break up with me, even if I want to fight for us." Kayden's eyes filled with tears and some spilled over. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, you got it." Getting off the bed, he stalked towards the door and stalked out of the bedroom and the house, slamming the doors as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: January 26, 2009

Title: Home All Bloody

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Dean Winchester/Kayden Scott

Warnings: Some Strong Language, Sexual Situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kayden Scott and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: A past lover visits on her door step, asking her about her bloody past. Kayden Stone gets swept up in the spooky supernatural of her old family home as well as a past love in one of the Winchester Boys. What do the walls hide about her past? Dean/OC

Thanks: Pup-of-Power for helping me with everything with this story and also Brown-Eyed-Girl 75. Both of you are the best help I could ask for!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Donning a short faerie Halloween costume, Kayden looked into the mirror. The tattered bottom came to about mid-thigh, the bodice fit nice and snug, showing a bit of cleavage, but not enough to be considered trashy. Slipping on the flat shoes with a cotton ball near the toes, she looked back into the mirror. She was happy with her choice of color. She had decided to go with a sapphire blue instead of the white or purple. Looking behind her she saw that her wings were on her bed along with her roommate, Carsyn Mitchell's dog. A Bull Mastiff, with a dark snout, but light tan fur. The two of them took a week to come up with the name for the dog, but in the end the name just came to them. Diesel just sounded right and so that was that.

Meeting Carsyn was one of the luckiest things that happened to Kayden after she broke Dean's heart and he stormed out of her life forever. She ended up picking Stanford as her school, but not knowing her way around wasn't a good thing. That was where she ran into Carsyn who was posting signs for a new roommate. Apparently a lot of people were put off by the fact that she was into the supernatural kind of stuff. It wasn't a big obsession, but it seemed to draw Kayden in. And after getting to know the girl behind the weirdness, they just seemed to click. Carsyn even talked Kayden into taking one of her occult classes with her.

Eight years had gone by since Kayden came to Stanford University and it didn't feel like it at all. Walking to her bed where Diesel was lying, looking bored, Kayden sat next to him and pet him on his back, paying extra attention to his favorite spot that he liked to get rubbed. Looking to her alarm clock, it read 7:15, which meant Carsyn had another fifteen minutes before they had to leave for the Halloween party they had been invited to. A lot of people were supposed to be coming, but Kayden had her doubts that she would know anyone there. This party stuff was more of Carsyn's thing, not Kayden's. But Kayden did promise her friend that they would go together. Plus Kayden needed the release after the day she had in the ER. Before looking away from her side table that held her alarm clock, she looked at the picture next to it. It had been taken when she was seventeen; the picture meant a lot to her. It was of her and Dean on the porch to her grandparents' house.

Getting off the bed, Kayden grabbed her wings and headed into the living area of the two bedrooms, one and a half bath apartment that Carsyn's parents had bought last year as a gift to her for graduating. "Diesel, come on boy!" she called to the dog when she realized that he hadn't followed her out. Powering down her laptop, Kayden heard Carsyn clear her throat telling her that she was ready.

"It's about time, I need you to clip my wings on and then we can start walking," Kayden said shutting the laptop and unplugging it. When she looked up, she finally saw the costume that Carsyn had been so secretive about for the past few weeks. It was a Princess Leia slave outfit. The bustier was brown polyester with gold embroidery with ties on the sides and two straps at the top to tie around the neck. The skirt flowed down to her feet was made with brown nylon. Her shoes were glittery gold strappy heels. "Wow,"

"So you like it?" Carsyn asked, anxious about everyone seeing the costume. "It's not too sluttish?"

"No, you look amazing," Kayden said standing up. "I forgot the glitter; give me a second to do that. I know we are already behind schedule,"

"Take your time," Carsyn called to her. "I love being late to parties. Oh! Jessica said that her elusive boyfriend will be there. First time meeting him. Think he's nervous?"

"No," Kayden said applying a gel with glitter in it upon her face giving herself a small mask. After that was done, she redid some of the ringlets in her hair and sprayed it with hairspray before sprinkling dry glitter into her hair. "Okay just get my wings on and then I am ready to go,"

"You are looking good, Kayden," Carsyn told her friend as she picked up the wings from the couch and clipping them onto the back of the bodice. "You were right; the blue was the better choice,"

"Thanks," Kayden said looking around confused for a moment before asking, "Where's Diesel?"

"Sleeping in my room, since I'm leaving the door open," Carsyn told her as Kayden picked up her set of keys, ID and money. "So let's go party,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into the party, Kayden was surprised to see some of the interns from the hospital. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her; if they saw her they probably would be very surprised. She wasn't worried about that at all; it was time for her to relax and what not. After talking to a former classmate that was in her basic medicine class, Kayden started to relax a bit more, but not enough to go home with a guy that had been talking about himself for the past forty minutes out of the hour that she had been standing there. She looked at him in surprise when he shut up because someone approached her from behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to steal her away now," Carsyn said grabbing Kayden's arm. "I need a bathroom buddy,"

Before the guy had a chance to say anything or even try to give Kayden his number, the two girls disappeared into a room that wasn't very full. It was more of an intimate setting as opposed to the rest of the house that was in full party mode. "It was about time," Kayden told her.

"Kayden?" Jessica asked standing up from her seat with a man who had no costume and walked over to the two girls. "How are you? Carsyn said that you had rounds to do and you weren't going to make it,"

Kayden took in Jessica's naughty nurse outfit and looked at her with an amused look upon her face. "I got another resident with no life to cover for me. Is this some sort of statement about my occupation?" Kayden asked with a grin. It was an inside joke between her and Jessica. She believed the reason Kayden didn't have a boyfriend was because of the scrubs she wore at work.

"You can borrow it and wear it to work if you want," Jessica laughed before hugging the woman. "It's so good to see you out of those damn scrubs; they do nothing for your figure. Speaking of which are you still running?"

"Once a day, five miles," Kayden smiled. "So Carsyn said something about meeting your boyfriend? After all this time, do we really get to meet the man that you go on about forever?"

"Yeah," Jessica said, biting her lip in anticipation. Looking into the direction of where she had been sitting, she caught the glance of the man she had been sitting with him. She gave him a smile before calling to him, "Sam come over here!"

The man slowly made his way over to the three girls. Kayden looked at him and it was as if time slowed down. Her heart's pace picked up, as if she were running with Diesel. The reason was the man in front of her. Looking at the man in front of her, Kayden stiffened her posture. The man in front of her was someone from her past, but not someone she had thought of in a long time. Not since saying good-bye eight years earlier. The man in front of her had to be at least twenty-one or twenty-three at the oldest. Standing at six feet four inches, the man's brown hair was in his face and covered a little bit of his brown eyes. "Sam, this is Carsyn Mitchell and Kayden Scott. Guys this is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester,"

"It's nice to meet you Sam," Carsyn said with a smile. "Jessica has told us so much about you,"

"I don't know if I should be scared or not," Sam said trying to ease the tension he felt coming from the woman in the blue faerie costume.

Kayden couldn't seem to form a word. Her brain was working in overtime and sudden need to leave the room became the only thing that she could make sense of. Using the only excuse that she could think of at the moment, she used it.

"Anyone want another drink?" Kayden asked. "I'm gonna get some air and then another drink,"

Before anyone could ask for anything, Kayden walked out of the room. Sam watched the girl that his brother had fallen head over heels in love with walk out of the room and wondered how she ended up here, at this party on this night, being friends with his girlfriend without him knowing about it for so long. After running a hand through his hair, Sam headed out of the room, making the excuse he needed to use the bathroom. Finding what he was looking for on a lone balcony, Sam waited a few moments, just watching her, before finally walking out and joining her.

Looking out into the night's sky, Kayden couldn't help but let her thoughts run wild in her head. She never expected to see Sammy here. He was grown up now. She remembered the day she left. It broke her heart to think about his face that day, as well as the fact that Dean hated her. Dean Winchester. The love of her life, the one that meant so much to her. He was the one that she could never stop loving no matter what happened. It took her a year and a half just to put herself out there after she left for college, but Dean never left her mind while going on dates.

She wrote a letter to Dean, but she never thought he would respond and he didn't. Wondering if he even read it or ever got it made Kayden think about calling him. But as soon as the thought had entered her mind it was gone. Dean had made it clear when he stormed out of the room and her life for good that they wouldn't be keeping in contact. She couldn't believe that Sam Winchester was being reintroduced into her life, after all the time that had passed by. When things were going so well in her life, why did it have to be now?

"It's been a long time, Kayden," Sam said, his back leaning against the railing of the balcony. His eyes on the party that was going on in the other room. When she didn't say anything he looked at her, but her eyes were unwavering upon the night's sky. "Kayden?" he asked.

"I sometimes wonder, if I go back in time, if I stopped myself from breaking up with Dean, if I would still be here, now," Kayden said, her hand fingering the pentagram that she rarely, if she ever took it off. "How is he?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted truthfully, "I haven't seen or spoken to Dean in two years. I haven't talked to my dad in longer,"

"What are you doing here Sammy?" Kayden asked looking into his eyes with her teary ones that were ready to fall over at any second. Racking her brain for another way to phrase that, she sighed and looked down. "Not that it isn't great to see you after eight years, but I had no idea that you were even around here,"

"Yeah, this was a surprise to me as well. Jess never really told me your last name; just your first and I guess I never thought you would be here. Dean," Sam stopped after a second noticing her shiver at the mention of his brother's name. "Dean said that you were going to San Diego State University,"

"I told him the ones I was thinking about not the one I decided. I wish I had, then maybe he would have come out here and I don't know, maybe something would have happened," Kayden sighed. "I never meant to break his heart, Sammy, I really didn't. But it wasn't fair to ask him to wait. I mean look at me, I've been gone for eight years, that's a long time to wait for someone,"

"It is a long time to make someone wait, especially someone you love," Sam said looking up at the stars. "I remember this one time, before you left, before your grandparents died, how you were always making things with Dean a lot more bearable. When he came back he didn't have the smile that you put there on a daily basis. It was kind of hard to live with him after that,"

"Is that why you left? To get away and to get an education all in one shot?" Kayden asked curiously. "I mean not that it's a bad thing that you are getting an education and what not, cause that is a great thing, I was just wondering what inspired it,"

"You did," Sam told her, breaking his gaze from the sky and to her. "You were so strong when you were living with your grandparents and then after what happened, it was like nothing affected you and then you went to college and look at you now,"

"I had a breakdown four months into my freshman year at college. It's not something I was proud of, but it's something I needed to happen. I didn't really mourn my grandparents' death. I tried to escape it, but in the end I couldn't." Kayden said bracing her arms and jumping onto the railing. It took her a few moments to adjust the bottom of her costume so that she wasn't flashing anyone below, because that would be just plain embarrassing. "I'm sorry Sammy; I didn't mean to start complaining about my life only a bit after seeing you for the first time in eight years. What made you come here?"

"I wanted the normal life," Sam chuckled a bit at Kayden's confused look. "I didn't want to do all the traveling that Dad and Dean wanted to. I just wanted to be in one place for longer then the year when we met you,"

Kayden knew that Dean, Sam, and their father had traveled a lot before she met them, but there was something about the way they talked about it. It seemed like it was just another day in the life of a Winchester. She didn't understand that. What she really wanted to know, she was always too scared to ask Dean when they were dating, but Sam was different, he wouldn't get upset and not answer, he was the one that would be more truthful. "What do Dean and John do on their travels?" Looking at him in the eyes, Kayden saw how surprised Sam was that she was asking.

"Dean never told you?" Sam asked surprised.

"No," Kayden said brushing her hair out of her face. "Well he told me some make believe story, but I want the truth Sammy, please."

"What Dean and Dad are doing, you'll never believe me if I tell you," Sam told her as he heard something vibrating. Looking at Kayden she had a dark blue razor phone in her hand. Looking at the screen, she let out a long sigh before looking at the call. "Avoiding someone?"

"Just work," Kayden smiled before looking back into his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"It's not that I don't want to or that I don't trust you Kayden, but I don't want to be a part of that life anymore. I just want something normal," Sam told her. "I never got the choice in the matter,"

"Do you want a normal life or a safe one?" Kayden asked curiously. "I only ask because there is a difference in the two,"

"I want a safe life," Sam said. "Dean and Dad are hunting. It's what they do. For as long as I can remember, Dad would go on these hunting trips,"

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the kind of hunting that I see on the sports channels in the hospital?" Kayden asked moving some of her hair to behind her ear. "Just tell me Sammy, please,"

"When I say hunting, it's a lot worse then what you think it is," he told her. "They are hunting things that shouldn't exist. Things that would make the hairs on the back of your neck stick up. Supernatural and unexplained stuff,"

Kayden was taken back at first, but after looking at Sam, she knew it was true. So many thoughts and questions were running through her mind. There was so much that she wanted to know about. A year with Dean and she had no idea what he was really up to. She had been so clueless. "Why didn't he ever tell me?" It was the first question that she could think of that made any sense in her jumbled thoughts.

"He wanted to protect you without you having to be afraid," Sam confessed. "Dad believes that your grandparents were killed by the same thing that killed your parents, when I left he was researching it. Not sure if anything came of it though,"

"Something supernatural killed my family members?" Kayden asked with a disbelieving look. "Sam, I don't know, the police said they have a suspect that they were considering for the murder of my parents,"

"What about your grandparents and your uncle?"

Kayden bit her lip and looked away from him. She knew that he was right, but she didn't know what to say to it. That when her grandparents told her about the death of her parents they never believed that they were the victims of a simple murder? In reality what murder is simple? Kayden glanced back up at him and then closed her eyes and let the tears started to fall.

"Hey," Sam said wrapping his arms around her in a hug, while she let the tears she had bottled up for so long out of her system. The tears flowed like a river flowing down a waterfall. It felt like the tears were never gonna stop, or at least that is what it felt like to Kayden. There were only two other times that she could remember crying so much. The first was when Dean stormed out of her house the day she was leaving for college. The other was when she had her breakdown about the death of the last remaining members of her family. It just seemed to become so real after time had passed and she really thought about it. That was why she ended up taking so many courses in school. If she was able to keep her mind busy, then she didn't have time to think about anything else besides what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," she whispered, not trusting her voice to be any higher than a whisper. "I'm so sorry,"

Kayden kept her head on his shoulder and Sam just hugged her tighter. When he finally released her she used her thumbs to wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks. Hoping that it wasn't that noticeable that she had been crying. "You have nothing to apologize for,"

Nodding her head, Kayden slid off her spot and ran her hands over her backside to make sure that nothing was out of place. With a sigh, she went onto her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna get going. I need some time to think. Jessica has my number, so give me a call sometime,"

"Kayden!" Sam called when she was about to enter the party so that she could leave. "He still loves you. He never stopped,"

Smiling sadly, Kayden nodded her head, letting him know that she heard him, but then she went inside and left. Dealing with the past on any night wasn't what she wanted. Her head was full of uncertainty. Sam had been around for awhile and she was just now seeing him, what did that mean? He said that he hadn't talked to Dean in two years, but did he ever worry about his brother and his Dad while they went around on these hunting trips?

Once outside, Kayden started walking towards her apartment. That was when she felt her phone vibrating. Without looking at the caller id, she picked it up, thinking that it was Carsyn wondering where she had disappeared to. "Hey, sorry I've disappeared. I will explain things later, but I will tell you this. He's someone from my past. When do you think you are going to get in?"

Confused by the silence from the other end of the phone Kayden stopped walking and took the phone away from her ear and noticed it wasn't Carsyn that called. It was a number that had long ago meant so much when it rang. Now, it was just a surprise. "Dean?" Kayden asked, her voice was just above a whisper.

"You've seen my brother tonight,"

It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was a simple statement.

Kayden's breathing quickened and looked around. Across the street under the street light, she saw the familiar Impala and someone behind the wheel. She couldn't see who, but she already knew. Anger over came her senses. "Did you have a good hunt?"

"You aren't supposed to know about that," came the reply.

"When you grow a pair, talk to me in person," Kayden said hanging her phone up before taking off in a run. She heard an engine start up, but she wasn't sure if it was the Impala or if it was someone else's car.

When she reached the safety of her home, Kayden opened the door to Carsyn's room and let Diesel out. He was so happy to be let out, that he started jumping. When Carsyn had first got Diesel, Kayden had her doubts about him. She heard that they were viscous dogs, but this one was just very protective of the girls. It was nice to have someone looking out for her, even if it was a dog that was doing the protecting.

After petting the dog enough, Kayden went and took a shower before changing into her topaz blue sleep shirt from Frederick's. It hit her mid thigh, with long silky sleeves, a ruffled neckline that also had a tie in the front of it, the sides of it has slits and it was what made her feel sexy in it.

Suddenly feeling tired, Kayden crawled into bed and called for Diesel. She always slept better when he was in there with her. At least she knew he would protect her if anything ever happened like a break-in or something. Closing her eyes, Kayden couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Thinking about what would have happened if she had walked up to the Impala. Turning over so that she was on her back, she heard a low growling coming from Diesel.

Sitting up, she started petting him to calm down. "What's the matter boy? It's just us here,"

"Not so much,"

Screaming in shock, he had to cover her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet. Looking into his eyes scared her a bit. It was as if no time had passed at all. Dean was in pants and a t-shirt. "I'm gonna let you go and you put the dog somewhere it won't attack, got it?"

Nodding her head, Dean released his hand on her mouth and she grabbed Diesel's collar and took him and put him in Carsyn's room and shut the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she made her way back to her room. Once she got there, she noticed that Dean had made himself at home, his boots were on the floor and he was lying on her bed. Nothing ever changed with him it seemed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him, void of any emotion in her voice and face.

"Now come on Kay, don't be like that," Dean said looking at her. Looking at her choice of nightwear was different from the last time he had seen her. "So you and my brother, huh? Didn't know you went for the younger type,"

"Give me a break," Kayden told him. "This was the first time I've seen y our brother in eight years. And secondly, who I date is none of your business, and it hasn't been for eight years."

"So where is the boyfriend?" Dean asked. "Or have you been waiting for me to come back to you?"

"I'm not waiting for you," Kayden glared as she made her way to her dresser and pulled out something to wear. Slipping on the faded blue running shorts, she grabbed the shirt and walked out of the room and took off what she had on and replaced it with the black sports bra and a white crop top before walking back into the room. She flipped the switch on. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Paranoid much?" Dean smirked and patted the spot next to him on her bed.

So badly Kayden wanted to join him and have him hold her, just like he used to eight years earlier. "No, but I don't appreciate you breaking into my apartment. I have a room mate. I thought you might be off hunting,"

"You think your smart cause Sammy trusts you with that?" Dean asked standing up. "So where is your room mate? Is she hot?"

Kayden's eyes flared with anger. She stalked over to where he was now standing and pushed him so he fell on the bed and bounced a bit. "You break into my home and ask if my roommate is hot? What's wrong with you? Are you that lonely? Don't meet any demons worth bedding on your hunting trips?"

"You were the one that broke up with me!" Dean yelled at her before reaching out and grabbing her arm any pulling her on top of him before flipping her so that he was on top of her. Looking into her eyes, Dean saw something that he never saw in the year that they had dated or even as the time that they were friends before they started dating. Fear was in her eyes. She was trying to hide. "You need to shut up and listen to me,"

"Kayden!" a slurred voice called as the door opened. Walking into the door way of Kayden's room Carsyn looked at the bed and was surprised to see her roommate pinned to her bed by a good looking man. "Oh, I won't interrupt!" she giggled and turned the light off before stumbling to her own room.

"Looks like you're on your own tonight," Dean told her as he turned his attention back to her. "Now we can talk like adults or I can throw you over my shoulder and put you into the Impala and drive until you calm down,"

"Get off me," she said through gritted teeth, her eyes still held anger in them.

"Okay, you made the choice," Dean told her getting off the bed. He walked over to her side table and grabbed her phone and wallet before going over to her dresser and started throwing things in the black bag from her closet.

"What are you doing? I am not going with you," Kayden told him

Pocketing her cell phone, he dropped her wallet into the bag before walking over to his boots and putting them back on. "Let's go," Dean told her in a calm voice.

"Go to hell," she told him as she got off the bed and walked towards the living area.

The one thing she should have learned was never turn your back to Dean Winchester when he has a plan in motion. But after eight years, things tend to be forgotten. Without any thought, Dean picked her up bridal style. "Dean," Kayden said in shock when she was no longer touching the ground. "I swear you need to put me down now or I will start screaming,"

"Empty threats, besides your roommate is passed out in her room, so we are gonna go and get Sammy and go," Dean told her opening the apartment door, before stopping when he had it opened. Walking back to Kayden's room he picked up the pair of heeled boots by her door and placed them on her stomach.

After he finally made his way out he closed the apartment door with his elbow and walked down the stairs to the parking lot where his Impala was at. Walking over to the passenger side, Dean looked smug at her face. She was beyond mad, but he didn't care. If she was gonna throw his family business into his face after eight years of no communication then she was gonna see what it was really like out there while facing the things he had seen. "Hold your boots," he instructed her as he unlocked the door to her side of the car.

Listening this time, she grabbed them and he set her on her feet and opened the door for her to get in. Contemplating running, Kayden looked up at him. His eyes daring her to run, reminding herself that she had no shoes on her feet and he had his boots on. With a long sigh she slid into the seat and put her boots in the back seat. Digging in her bag, Dean produced a pair of white flip flops and tossed them at her feet before shutting her door and jogging to the other side and getting into the car and starting the engine.

"Since we are getting along better now, how about you tell me where Sammy lives," Dean suggested.

"How about no?"

"Are you shitting me?" Dean questioned her.

Looking into her eyes before she moved her glance to something else, Dean grabbed her face in his hand. It was a little more forceful than necessary, but it got the point across and she looked into his eyes. "I'm not joking around Kayden; tell me where my brother lives. Just think about it, isn't it better to get along with your kidnapper then to piss him off so he does something that both parties regret?"

"Why are you kidnapping me?" her eyes still locked with his, trying her hardest to prove that she wasn't scared of him or what he would do to her. Her mind was going through so many plots that could happen, but her heart still trusted him. "Why show up and call me after eight years even after I tried to contact you?"

"I saw you and Sammy talking and I thought maybe you two were together, but I had to know for sure. You would never lie about that, so I figured you were my best bet, so I followed you," Dean told her leaving out the part where he was jealous of his brother when he thought that they were together. He didn't have any claim on her, but he didn't want his brother or any other guy to have her either. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be clueless about the things that go bump in the night.

"He and Jessica are probably sleeping, can't this wait until morning?" Kayden asked taking his hand off her face, her eyes never left his.

"Our dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said and when he saw her confused look he thought about how to reword it. "Our Dad has been on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days." When he saw that she got it that time, he put his hand on her cheek.

"Do you think he's okay?" her voice was soft and worry crept into her eyes.

"That's why I need Sammy. I need help to find our Dad; I can't do this alone,"

"He won't go with you," Kayden told him bluntly. "He has an interview on Monday. It's really important to him and I don't think he'll want to leave Jess here while he's out doing something that he never wanted to do in the first place,"

"He knows how bad it can be. He'll help if Dad is in trouble," Dean said, so sure if his family was in trouble then he would help. "It might take some convincing, but he'll come."

"Convincing or threatening? Or will it be guilt tripping?" Kayden asked as his hand slid from her face to her neck, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "He wants a normal life, Dean, why can't you respect that?"

"He can go back to his life pretending everything is normal when we find our Dad, until then he's gonna help me find him and I don't care how I get him to come, he will." Dean was so confident that he would almost wager one of his fake credit cards with a good amount on it. "So will you please tell me where he lives?"

Looking into his eyes, Kayden lowered her eyes to his lips and then back up to his eyes again. Not willing to give into temptation, that easily, she shook her head. "Maybe instead of following me home, you should have followed Sam,"

"Why do you have to make this difficult?" he asked dropping his hand from her face altogether. "Do you know where he lives? You don't do you?"

"I do," Kayden told him, her face showed off the smugness. "But you won't get it out of me,"

"You wanna place a bet on that?" Dean asked her, challenging her to keep it hidden. "I know your weak spots, I remember them all,"

"People change," she reminded him.

A grin crept upon his features and his hands shot out and grabbed Kayden by the hips and pulled her closer to him. Looking into her warm brown eyes, he saw that she was curious, but she was still as stubborn as the day he met her. Dean was confident that she would tell him, but all she needed was the right persuasion. "You know, you've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you,"

"Really?" Kayden asked, taken back a bit by that statement. "Cause you're still full of yourself, just like the day I met you,"

"And you are still as stubborn as a mule," Dean smiled before lowering his lips to her neck.

The spark was still there. After all the years it was there. For a moment, Kayden forgot how to breathe. Gasping in surprise as she felt Dean's teeth sink into her skin and bite down. When he released her skin from the bite, he brought his head up and looked into her eyes before claiming her lips with his own. Kayden sighed in content as Dean ran his tongue over her lips before entering her mouth. Moving his hand from her hips, his fingers ran over her blue zircon colored fairy belly button ring as they made their way under her crop top. Breaking the kiss, Kayden stared breathlessly into his eyes.

"Stop," Kayden whispered moving away from Dean and to the other side of the car. "Don't do this. I know you aren't staying around, so please don't do this,"

With a sigh, Dean ran his hand through his shortened hair before daring to look at her. "Kay, tell me where Sammy lives," he said, ignoring what she said, placing his hand on the inside of her thigh. "Please,"

Nodding her head, Kayden agreed as she looked away from him. After she told him the address, she looked out the window as she gave him street by street directions. The drive only took twenty minutes, but to Kayden it was a lifetime. No words were spoken, besides the ones where Kayden was directing Dean on where to go. When they finally arrived, Dean opened the door and got out and waited for Kayden to do the same thing, but she didn't. Leaning on the closed door he saw that she was just sitting there like a lump. "Get out of the car," he told her. Not even looking at him, she just shook her head and stared ahead.

Walking to the trunk he opened it and grabbed what he needed and slammed the trunk shut with more force than what was necessary, but Dean didn't care. Opening the door where she was sitting, he grabbed her wrist and slapped on a cold metal handcuff on to it before slapping the other one to the handle of the door. Looking up in surprise, Dean just smiled. "Since you don't want to come up and break in, I'll make sure that you are still here when Sammy and I come down," he told her as she glared at him.

"I swear if you do anything to any of them, I will hurt you so bad you will regret ever coming here, Dean Winchester, I swear it," Kayden seethed.

"I'll be a good boy," Dean told her leaning into kiss her lips, but missed when Kayden moved her face, so he only caught half of her lips. "Don't do anything stupid, because I have the key, and these only have one set, unless you want to wear that bracelet for a long time." Not giving her a chance to respond, Dean shut the door and went up to the apartment Kayden had mentioned before.

Looking at her chained wrist that was connected to the door, Kayden made sure that Dean was out of hearing range before letting out a laugh. It was a small one that turned into a cry, but there was nothing else she could do. She just wanted to go back to her apartment and pretend as if this night never happened. She knew she should have gone to the hospital and not bothered with the stupid holiday. It had never been her thing. Celebrating Halloween by getting a costume and partying into the early hours. Carsyn was just so excited when she agreed to go, that was the only reason she kept her promise. Kayden didn't want to disappoint her friend since she cancelled on her last year, but now, she wished she had. Then she wouldn't have her feelings for Dean wouldn't come back after all this time.

Her sleepiness from earlier came back after five minutes of sitting alone and handcuffed in the car. Before she knew it, Kayden was passed out in the front seat after getting as comfortable as she could. Not even waking up when there was yelling going on outside the car, she did however wake up when Dean opened the door and lifted her feet up so he could slide into the driver's seat.

"Why is she here?" Sam asked, surprised to see Kayden in the front seat of his brother's car. From what she had told him earlier at the party, she hadn't been in contact with Dean for eight years. So what was she doing in the passenger's seat of his Impala?

Without saying anything Kayden moved her wrist showing Sam that she wasn't really in the car by her own choice. She looked over at Dean to see if he was getting the key out of the place he kept it, but he wasn't. Sam got into the back seat of the Impala and she looked at Dean expectantly. When he finally met her eyes, he grinned at her and took the key out of the cassette player. "Are you kidding me?"

"I figured you would be gone by the time we came back," Dean laughed handing her the key. "You have lost some of your touch,"

"Take me back to my apartment," Kayden demanded.

"Sammy thinks you can handle what we do," Dean told her, with a smirk. "Now we will see,"

"Dean, come on, let her go," Sam said putting his two cents into the conversation. "She doesn't have to prove anything. She's not stupid,"

"You told her the family secret, well now she is gonna see it first hand." Dean said ending the conversation even before Kayden got to make her case about how she wanted him to just leave her alone. She might still have some sort of feelings for him, but that didn't mean anything.

With the conversation ended, Dean started driving to Jericho, California.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much, even though it is on the short side. The next chapter will have more length to it. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Date: January 30, 2009

Title: Home All Bloody

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Dean Winchester/Kayden Scott

Warnings: Some Strong Language, Sexual Situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kayden Scott and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: A past lover visits on her door step, asking her about her bloody past. Kayden Stone gets swept up in the spooky supernatural of her old family home as well as a past love in one of the Winchester Boys. What do the walls hide about her past? Dean/OC

Thanks: Pup-of-Power for helping me with everything with this story and also Brown-Eyed-Girl 75. Both of you are the best help I could ask for!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kayden looked up and down the isles of the small store at the gas station that Dean decided to fill up at this time. The stop before gave her the chance to change her clothes, well try to put together an outfit from the clothes that Dean just threw into her travel bag. She traded her outfit for a pair of dark blue low-rise jeans, an island pink top with a wide scoop neck and cap sleeves. The shirt itself went down to her hips. Her feet were cushioned into a pair of Adidas running shoes. Grabbing some chips and a soda, she made her way to pay for it when she saw Dean coming at her, with stuff for himself as well. He took her stuff and put it on the counter and put his arm around her and brought her ear close so that he could whisper. "When the name on the card comes up, don't say anything, just go with it,"

"If you just let me go back home, you wouldn't have to worry about me opening my mouth, now would you?" Kayden told him as his other hand grabbed hers and placed it around his hip. She looked at him in confusion. He barely talked to her as she rode in the back of the Impala and now he wanted her to act as if they were a couple? It didn't make any sense.

When the cashier didn't say anything about the credit card or about him, Dean couldn't stop smiling. He loved it when nothing was asked. It just made things a lot easier. After grabbing everything off the counter, Dean and Kayden made their way to the car.

"Hey," Dean called getting Sam's attention who was going through the cassette's that Dean kept in a box. Showing Sam some of the food he asked, "You want some breakfast?"

"No thanks," Sam told him chuckling when he heard Kayden slam the door she had opened to get out earlier closed. "Besides how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Well, yeah. Hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards," Dean said closing the lid to his car's gas tank, before walking over to the driver's seat and getting in.

"Why not get a real job and pay for them yourself and have your actual name on them that way you don't have to act like you are someone that you aren't and drag other people into it," Kayden said throwing a balled up piece of trash at the back of Dean's head.

Turning in his seat to look at her, Dean just got another trash ball to the face and when he looked at her, she had the nerve to act as if she hadn't done anything at all. When he was about to say something, Sam interrupted before a fight could break out again.

"Dude, you gotta update your cassette tape collection," Sam said still trying to organize the cassette tapes and keep Kayden from making Dean angry.

"Why?" Dean asked turning back to the wheel as Kayden made herself comfortable in the back seats.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes. And two," Sam started as he took some of the tapes out to show his brother. "Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica. It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean grabbed the Metallica tape out of Sam's hand and put it into the player before looking back at him. "House rules, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean told him as the music started to play loudly.

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam okay?" he told his brother before glancing at Kayden who had fallen asleep again.

"Sorry can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean told him as he cranked up the music a bit more as he pulled out of the gas station.

Sam rolled his eyes as they continued the drive to Jericho. He was waiting to hear back about anyone matching John Winchester's appearance in any hospitals or morgue's. He hoped it was neither, but it was better to know than not to. The drive was silent besides the blaring of Metallica from the car. Surprised was one way to describe how Sam felt that Kayden could sleep through the loud music.

Fixing his rear view mirror, Dean looked at Kayden's sleeping figure. She only got more beautiful over the time they had been apart. He had noticed that the necklace that he got for her before she left for college was still around her neck. Wondering if she wore it a lot or was it just because it was Halloween? Whatever reason, he knew one thing, it was well kept and the bracelet she gave him that was hers, never came off his own wrist. If she didn't take it off, did that mean she still had feelings for him? Wondering if this idea to show her the supernatural world, was starting to look like a bad idea. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Sam talking on his cell shook Dean out of his thoughts.

"So there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or at the morgue, so that is something, I guess," Sam said hanging up the phone.

Dean looked at him before turning his attention to the road ahead. There was a bridge with law enforcement from the town. Not many, but enough to allow them to get in and out quickly. "Check it out," Dean said nodding to the bridge as he pulled over to the side of the road as Sam looked.

Surveying the area, Dean cut the engine before opening the glove compartment and grabbing a box that was stored in there. Riffling through the box, Sam saw the fake FBI ids and badges for something. He shouldn't have been too surprised about the box, but he was. His brother really knew how to do the hunting part and the research to get answers to get the most information about whatever hunt that he was doing. Getting what he wanted, he shut the box. With a smile, Dean looked to Sam before opening the car door and saying, "Let's go,"

Walking up to the two officers who were inspecting a car while talking, Dean and Sam listened to what the two were talking about. Apparently the latest victim was named Troy and his girlfriend was downtown putting missing flyers up. That would be helpful to find her and talk to her later if they needed to talk to her. "You fellows had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked them walking closer to the car.

The man closer to Dean stood up looking at the two of them. He was confused by their presence. He didn't know them, it made him suspicious. "And who are you?" he asked walking towards them.

Dean picked up the case that had a badge and id inside it. "Federal Marshals," Dean told him without hesitation.

"You two are a little young to be marshals, aren't you?" he asked skeptically, looking at Dean and then to Sam and back to Dean again.

Dean let out a laugh. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean told him as he walked closer to the car. "You did have another one of these correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road," he told them, looking up the way. "There have been others before that,"

Stepping a bit closer to the officer, Sam spoke up. "So this victim, you knew him?"

Nodding his head slightly, the man said. "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody,"

"Any connection between the victims?" Dean asked as he inspected the car from the other side. "Besides that they are all men,"

"No, not so as far as we can tell," the officer told him

"So what's the theory?" Sam questioned the man as he moved closer to the car to see what Dean was also looking at.

"Honestly?" he asked watching them. "We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I expect out of you guys," Dean said before Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thanks for your time," Sam told him before they started to leave. "Gentlemen,"

Walking towards the car, Dean glanced back to the scene and made sure no one was looking before he slapped Sam on the back of the head.

Waiting for him to catch up, Sam turned to Dean. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked, clearly not happy about that.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam questioned him

Stepping in front of Sam causing him to stop, Dean looked at his brother. "Dude, come on. They don't really know what's going on. We are all alone on this. And if we are gonna find dad then we are going to have to get to the bottom of this ourselves,"

Sam cleared his throat and looked behind Dean to let him know that there was someone behind him.

"Can I help you boys?" a man asked with two men in suits behind him.

"No, sir. We were just leaving," Dean said as the two men in suits passed by him and Sam. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully,"

Walking past the officer, Dean and Sam made their way to the Impala, where Kayden was laying in the back, now awake. When they got in, Sam said, "Stay down, so they can't tell you are in here,"

Kayden nodded her head in understanding before asking, "I thought you said you wanted me to see what it was like, Dean, change your mind?"

"This was research, to try and figure out what we are dealing with, but don't worry, now that you are awake; you can get out of the car and stopped sleeping the days away," Dean told her

"I think you are afraid of something, don't know what, but I will figure it out," Kayden told him as he drove into town.

"What could I possibly be afraid of?" Dean asked his voice full of disbelief.

"That I can handle myself with whatever it is you're after," Kayden said as Dean pulled into a spot and parked.

This time all three of them got out. "I bet you that's her," Dean said seeing a girl putting posters up.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Who is she?" Kayden asked looking at Sam and then to the back of Dean's head.

"Latest victim's girlfriend," Sam said as they approached the girl.

"You must be Amy," Dean said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah," she said looking at the strangers. She continued to hang her missing poster.

"Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean this is Sammy and this is my girl, Kayden." Dean said wrapping an arm around Kayden's shoulders.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said as she went into her bag to grab another poster to hang up.

"Well that's Troy, I guess," Dean said walking with Kayden under his arm. Just like it was old times, she wrapped her arm around his waist and her thumb found its way into one of his belt loops. "We aren't around much. We aren't around much; we are up in Modesto,"

"So we're looking for him too," Sam said cutting in front of Dean and Kayden to talk to Amy. "And we're kinda asking around,"

"Hey are you okay?" a girl asked as she approached Amy.

"Yeah," Amy told the girl.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked in the politest way he could think of.

Nodding her head, Amy agreed and walked into a diner with her friend and the three others followed suit. As soon as they were all settled Amy started talking without any encouragement from the other three. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home, he said that he would call me right back. And, uhh, he never did," Amy's voice cracked with emotion.

"He didn't say anything strange? Or out of the ordinary?" Sam inquired.

"No, nothing I can remember," Amy said honestly.

"I like your necklace," Sam said looking at it.

Looking down, Amy picked it up. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

Sam let out a small laugh. "Actually it means just the opposite. Pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful, I mean if you believe in that kind of thing,"

"Okay, thank you Unsolved Mysteries," Dean said patting Sam on the back with his free hand. His other hand was running up and down Kayden's back. She went stiff when he first started, but to keep up appearances, she let him continue and tried to relax and make it seem like it didn't bother her what so ever. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared. Something's not right. So if you heard anything…"

Amy looked over to her friend and back down to her water. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's just...with all these guys going missing," Amy started. "People talk,"

"What do they talk about?" Dean asked at the exact same time that Sam did. Kayden had to hold in a laugh. As much as the two were different, some of the time they had the exact same thought process.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago. Well supposedly she is still out there. She hitch hikes and whoever picks her up, well they disappear forever." Amy told them.

"Thanks for your time, ladies." Kayden said as she stood up and waited for Dean and Sam to scoot out of the booth. "If we hear anything at all we will let you know," Dean grabbed Kayden's hand and headed for the door, not waiting for Sam to follow.

Once they were at the car, Dean blocked her in and just looked at her. "What were you thinking? You can't get people's hopes up like that!"

"You know what? You need to push people's hopes down! Sometimes, hope is all that keeps someone going after losing someone that they love!" Kayden shouted at him, pushing his body away from hers.

"What are they gonna do when they realize he ain't coming back?" Dean asked walking towards her again. "Drown their sorrows and hope the girl they met will get back to them?"

"I lost my whole family to something that cops can't even tell me for sure, I know what that girl is going through! At least you have your dad and brother still!" Kayden yelled at him before walking up the street.

"Where are you going?" he called as Sam reached the car.

"Away from you!"

"What did you say to her?" Sam asked opening the passenger's side of the car and Dean went around to the driver's side.

"Get in," Dean said watching his ex-girlfriend walk the street in a town she knew nothing about in a place she had never been before. Pulling out slowly, Dean motioned with his hand for Sam to roll his window down. "Kayden, get in the car," he called to her, but she kept walking acting as if she couldn't hear him at all. "Don't be stupid, you have no idea where you are and you don't have any money since your bag is in the trunk and I'm not gonna open it for you so that you can run off,"

"Then leave me be," Kayden said glaring at him as she kept walking.

"Fine, cool off. We'll come get you in a little bit," Dean said before speeding off down the street.

After driving for a few minutes and turning around to get Kayden, Dean realized he had no idea where she disappeared to. Hitting his hands against the steering wheel in frustration, Dean let out a yell.

"Look, that way to the library, we should see if we can find anything about that legend," Sam suggested.

"This is so typical of her. If she doesn't get her way she just leaves thinking she was right," Dean said as he headed in the direction.

"Dean," Sam sighed before looking at his older brother. "She was right. Some people need that hope and if she can give it to them, then that is even better! Maybe she can stop them from hurting themselves or something. It gives them some kind of knowledge that they aren't alone out there,"

"Whatever, dude," Dean muttered as he parked and got out of the car and started walking before Sam was even out of the car.

Walking in, the brothers were surprised that there were more people in the library than there were walking around the town. Dean was still pissed off at the fact that Kayden was right and she knew it too. That was the bad part. Was he gonna apologize? Probably not, unless he really had to, but if he didn't then oh well. Acting like nothing happened came easy enough for him over the years, so why should this be any different from then?

Sitting down at a computer, Dean looked up the town's newspaper and did an archive search about the so called legend Amy filled them in on. After two failed attempts on Dean's part, Sam softly said, "Let me try," and went to place his hand on the mouse when Dean slapped it away.

"I got it," he told him looking at the screen again.

Not bothering to put up with his brother's attitude, he pushed Dean's roller chair away from the computer and took over. "Dude," Dean said as he stopped the chair and pushed it back over to where Sam was typing. Hitting Sam in the arm, he looked at his brother. "Such a control freak," Dean told him.

"So angry spirits are born out a violent death, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed looking from Sam to the computer and back to Sam again.

"Maybe its not murder," Sam said, as he got rid of the word murder in the search bar and typed in suicide. After waiting a few seconds one hit came up. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four years old jumps off Sulvana Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Say why she did it?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Sam told him reading the article.

"Why?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bath tub and she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam read. "Both our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bare it says husband Joseph Welch,"

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked looking at the picture of the bridge where they had been earlier when they first arrived into the town.

Nodding his head, Sam knew where they were headed next. "Dean we need to get Kayden before we go back to the bridge,"

"She walked off," Dean told him. "I have no idea where she could be,"

"How about at the entrance of the library?" Sam asked him.

"Now why would she be at the same place we are?" Dean asked turning around to see, Kayden was in fact walking into the library and towards them. When she reached them, Dean couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. "Come to apologize?"

"No," Kayden glared before turning to Sam. "You need to call Jessica. She's a little worried about you. What did you two find out?" she asked as they walked to the exit of the library to leave and head right back to the bridge.

"Well the girl Amy was talking about actually might have existed. Her name was Constance Welch. She committed suicide off the bridge we were at earlier. She killed herself because her two kids drowned in the bath tub and I guess she couldn't deal with that," Dean told her as they got to the car. Kayden stopped at the trunk. Dean gave her a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"My bag as my coat and I'm cold," she told him as if it were so obvious. With a sigh he walked over and unlocked the trunk. Upon opening it, she saw what looked to be weapons. When she caught his glance, he just told her that he will always be prepared for anything. After getting her jacket on, Kayden got into the front seat and Sam stretched out into the back while Dean drove, like he always did. He went in the direction of the bridge from earlier. It wasn't that long of a car ride. Since it was dark out, they doubted anyone from earlier would be around to stop them from coming back to the bridge.

Once they got out, Dean and Sam led while Kayden followed behind to the spot where they saw in the article. "So this is where Constance took the Swan dive," Dean stated bluntly.

"Are you gonna do the same?" Kayden asked cheekily.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking at his brother, hopeful.

Leaning over Dean smiled at Kayden before looking over at Sam. "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," he said before grabbing Kayden's hand as he started walking along the bridge.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked

"Now we keep digging until we find him." Dean rationalized. "It might take awhile,"

"Dean," Sam said stopping. "I've got to get back by…"

"Monday," Dean said finishing his brother's sentence. "Right…the interview. I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?" Sam said looking at Kayden with a small smile, before looking back at his brother.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked.

"No and she's never going to know," Sam said walking towards Dean.

"Well that's healthy," Dean said bringing Kayden closer to his body. "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you are gonna have to face up to who you really are,"

"And who's that?" Sam asked walking behind the two of them, in a bad mood now.

"One of us," Dean told him as if it were clear as day.

"No, I'm not like you. This in not going to be my life," Sam said. "You were with Kayden a year and never told her anything, now all of a sudden you take her against her will to show her?"

"You have a responsibility," Dean said reminding him.

"To Dad? And his crusade?" Sam asked. "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't know what Mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she isn't coming back,"

Kayden felt Dean's arm drop before he grabbed Sam by the jacket and pushed him into the railing of the bridge. "Dean, stop!" she yelled walking over to where they were.

Swallowing and remembering that Kayden was right there Dean looked at his younger brother and said, "Don't talk about her like that." He then wrapped his arm around Kayden and stepped away from where Sam still stood. "I wasn't the one that told Kayden about all this, but at least now she knows and if she accepts it, maybe I can fix something I messed up,"

Kayden looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what he meant, she was going to find out. That was a for sure thing. As Dean and Kayden went to start walking again Dean saw something. A woman in white standing on the ledge of the bridge. "Sam," he said getting his brother's attention. Sam walked up next to Kayden and saw it too. The woman looked at them and then proceeded to fall towards the water. That's when the three of them ran to the other side of the bridge. They looked down into the water before Dean asked, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Sam said.

Then they heard the roar of the engine from the Impala and the lights shone from the headlights.

"What the?" Dean asked as he stepped away from the side.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys and showed them to both Sam and Kayden. Looking at the keys and back to the car, Kayden realized it was just sitting there, not moving. That's when it started coming at them. "Move!" Sam and Dean cried out. Dean had Kayden's hand as they ran away from the car that was somehow on and somehow chasing them. With the car hot on their tail, they moved closer to the bridge. Sam grabbed Kayden's other hand and the three of them jumped over the side of the bridge and the car stopped.

Kayden screamed as her feet no longer were touching the ground, but once she caught something she struggled to keep her hold. Sam also had grabbed a hold of part of the bridge and was struggling to get up. Kayden was too scared to move or even to say anything at all, so she kept quiet. After securing himself, Sam looked for signs of Kayden and Dean. But nothing caught his eye. "Dean! Kayden!" he shouted, but nothing. "Kay! Dean!"

Floating to the shore, Dean called back to him, "What?"

"Hey," Sam said. "Are you alright? Where's Kayden?"

"I'm super," Dean told him lifting his hand up and pointing to where Kayden couldn't get her footing to climb back up. "She needs help!"

Seeing where Dean was pointing to, Sam got as close as he could and luckily it was close enough to grab Kayden's hand, only at first she wouldn't let go. She was scared and no one could really blame her for that. "Trust me, Kayden," Sam told her. She nodded her head and took a deep breath and swung a bit and grabbed his hand and held it in a death grip. Once they were both safely over the right side of the bridge they saw Dean coming their way. "Car alright?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah," he said. "Whatever she did to it seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a BITCH!" Dean yelled the last part especially loud so that she could hear him.

"She doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said before leaning against the car. "So where does the trail go from here genius?" Dean threw his arms up, not having a single clue. Sam turned to look at him and said, "You smell like a toilet,"

Dean looked at him and glared. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead where he stood.

"How about we go and get a hotel and dig around some more tomorrow?" Kayden suggested.

"I knew there was a reason you were here," Dean said stepping closer to her and as he did, she stepped back. "What's with you?"

"Sam's right, you smell like a toilet. A very bad smelling toilet,"

"Fine," Dean said getting into the car and both Sam and Kayden scrunched into the back to get away from the smell as best they could.

When they found one, Dean and Sam went in while Kayden used one of Dean's shirts to wipe up the smell so that they wouldn't have to smell it too much. She left the windows cracked and then locked it shut after grabbing her bag from the back seat.

Once Sam and Dean came out she met up with them and they had the look as if they were up to no good. "What's going on?" She asked as Sam and Dean stopped at a door and Sam attempted to get into it without a key.

"Dad bought a room out for a whole month," Dean said before Sam got the door open. Sam went in first and Dean just stood there looking at Kayden with a smile before he was grabbed from behind and yanked into the room. Hiding her own laugh, Kayden looked around before entering the room herself and shutting the door behind her.

Looking around the room, it was a mess. "Whoa," Sam said from the right of her.

Dean walked over to the light and turned it on. When he saw the burger in the wrapper, he picked it up and smelled it. Tossing it back in disgust he said, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least,"

When Kayden looked over at Sam he was bent on his haunches looking at some kind of white stuff. "Salt? Cats-Eye shells? He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," he said before standing back up and looking at Dean who was looking at all the things hanging up on the wall. "What do you got here?" he made his way over to where Dean was looking.

"Centennial high way victims. I don't get it. Different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" Dean asked still looking at the wall, even though Sam had wandered away to look at something that had caught his eye. "What do these guys have in common?"

Looking at the drawings, Sam kept looking and then something looked familiar to him. Switching on the light, he noticed the picture. "Woman in White". "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white,"

Looking back at all the victims on the wall Dean just couldn't help but say it, "You sly dogs. Alright if we are dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam said thoughtfully.

"No, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up; does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked coming back over.

"No, not that I can tell," Sam told him still looking at it. "If I were Dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive," he said tapping the photo of the widow of Constance Welch.

"Hmmm," Dean said walking towards the bathroom. "Alright why don't you find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up,"

"Hey, Dean," Sam said making his brother stop in the middle of his tracks. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry,"

Dean held his hand up to stop his younger brother. "No chick flick moments," he told him with a completely straight face.

Nodding his head Sam looked at him, "Alright, jerk,"

"Bitch," Dean said before heading off to the bathroom.

Sam just laughed before something caught his eye. A picture of his family. Well most of it. It was his Dad, Dean and himself. When times where a lot better. With a smile he took out his phone while Kayden made room on the bed and lay down. He wanted to talk to Jessica, but just checked his voicemail instead. He wasn't surprised to find a message from her on his phone.

Walking out of the bathroom, Dean grabbed a clean jacket that was hanging there. "Hey, man. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something from the diner down the street. You want anything?" he asked noticing Kayden already asleep on the bed.

"No," Sam said, the phone still attached to his ear. "I put Kayden's bag back in the car,"

"Aframian's buying," Dean told him, although his glance was on Kayden's sleeping figure.

Shaking his head no, Dean opened the door and headed out. After shutting the door he walked down the steps and realized that owner was talking to the cops. Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket, he called Sam.

"What?" Sam answered.

"Dude, Five-O, take off," Dean told him.

From inside the room, Sam stood up from the bed. "What about you?"

"They kinda spotted me," Dean told him. "Take her and go find Dad,"

When the officer's approached him, he ended the call and hoped that Sammy and Kayden would get out of there without being caught by anyone. "Problem officers?" he asked looking at them.

"Where's your partner?" one asked.

"Partner? What partner?" Dean asked

Signaling to his partner to check the room, Dean stood by and watched before the officer started speaking. "So fake U.S. Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs," he said with a smirk that was a mile wide.

The next thing he knew, Dean was being handcuffed and arrested.

After making sure that Kayden was okay from the escape, they just hid out for awhile. When they were sure that it was safe for them to go, Sam and Kayden went back to the library in hopes to find the address of Constance Welch's husband. They weren't disappointed at all. It was easy to find. So then they headed back to the Impala and went on their way to the address.

Sam knocked on the door; both were hoping that he was still living at the address. When the door opened, Sam was bit anxious it seemed. "Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" he asked looking at the man who opened the door.

"Yeah," the man said nodding his head as he looked at Sam and then to Kayden and back to Sam.

The two men went off to talk, as Kayden went and took a call that she knew would be coming. She thought it would have come sooner, but it was better than never.

"Hello?" Kayden said.

"Kayden? Oh my god, where are you? You haven't been home in days! Are you working? Don't lie cause they haven't heard from you either!" Kayden's room mate shouted through the phone.

"Carsyn, I'm fine, but I am busy. I'll be home in a few days," Kayden said keeping her eyes on Sam as he talked to Mr. Welch. When she saw them coming towards her, she thought that it was a fast conversation and got into the passenger's side of the car. "Just know that things from my past are coming up and I am seeing them in a different light,"

"Are you safe?"

"As safe as I can be," Kayden said. "Look I've gotta go, I'll call you when I can,"

Sam stalled by the door, before calling back to the man. "Mr. Welch have you ever heard of a woman in white?"

"A what?" he asked, not sure what Sam was talking about.

"A woman in white or sometimes a weeping woman?" Sam said.

Kayden sighed she didn't like the idea of telling Mr. Welch that, but she wasn't gonna stop someone from doing what they knew had to be done. So she just turned the other way while Sam did the talking, hoping that he didn't upset Mr. Welch to a point where he would call the authorities. When he got into the Impala, Kayden looked at him. "Get the information that you needed?"

"Yeah, I did," Sam said. "Any idea how we are going to get Dean out of jail?"

"Wait till it gets dark and I'll make a phone call," Kayden told him.

"A phone call?" Sam asked pulling the Impala into traffic.

"Trust me, Sam," Kayden said. "Drop me off outside the station and then do what you need to do,"

"What are you talking about? Are you gonna go in there and bring him out or something?"

"No, fake 911 call," Kayden grinned.

"You're insane, you know that right?" Sam asked looking at her with a smile. "You can get into big trouble for faking a call like that,"

"I won't be here too much longer anyways and they aren't going to catch me," Kayden smiled as the sun started to go down and they headed to the police station. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, its you that I am worried about," Sam told her as she got out of the car.

"I figure he's gonna call you once he gets out and to the closest phone, so I will head that way. Just be careful, Sam, I don't want to explain to Jessica what happened to you,"

"You be careful as well, I don't want Dean to kill me because something happened to you," Sam told her.

"Good luck," Kayden told him as she stepped away from the car and started walking to find the closest payphone.

Pulling her jacket closer to her body, Kayden found what she was looking for. A payphone near the back of the police station. Knowing Dean though, if she was anywhere near the payphone, he would run off and she wouldn't be able to find him, unless he wanted her to find him. So that meant she had to hide until he got on the phone with Sam.

Remembering the name of a road in the town, Kayden made the call. Shots fired at Whiteford Road. Waiting around was the hard part, at least for Kayden it was. The surprising part was when what was left of the officers in the building left. She couldn't contain her laugh and had to cover her mouth and waited for Dean's grand escape for police custody. She had never in her life helped someone do this kind of thing, but this wasn't just anyone, it was Dean. He meant so much to her and she just wanted to make sure that he was okay. When he dropped Sam off at his apartment, he was taking her home and that was the end of it. She could hack what she had seen, but she didn't know if she could hack being in close quarters with Dean.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Dean was in the phone booth and she started walking over to him. She heard him tell Sam that the 911 call was pretty illegal and then the surprise in his voice when she assumed Sam told him that he didn't make the call, Kayden did. When Dean got serious, Kayden stopped in her tracks. After Dean stopped getting a reply from Sam he slammed the phone back onto the hooks. When he looked up he saw her standing there.

Stepping out of the booth, he walked her way. "If anyone found out about that call, that could jeopardize your medical career, you know that right?"

"You're welcome," Kayden said before turning her back to him and walking out of the alley. She should have figured he wouldn't thank her.

"Wait! Kayden, wait!" Dean called and she for once she didn't listen to anything he said. She just did what she wanted to. It was a first when it came to them, but it was needed. "Damn it, Kayden, just stop!" When she didn't Dean had to jog to catch up to her. He took her by the arms and turned her so that she looked at him.

"I appreciate what you did and the fact that I'm no longer in jail, but you didn't have to do that. They can call someone and get the phone records, what is gonna happen when your cell phone number comes up?"

"It won't. I used the phone booth," she said simply.

"You? Kayden Elizabeth Scott used a phone booth instead of your cell?" Dean asked smirking.

"It's not that big of a deal and if you are done with the gloating and whatever else you are doing, Sam is gonna need help,"

"And how do you know where he's going?" Dean asked.

"To the house where Constance's kids drowned. I already figured out why she can't go home," Kayden told him as they started walking again.

"You feel like sharing that knowledge?" Dean asked her as he walked beside her.

"You know how she says she can never go home again?" She asked him and when she saw him nod she continued. "She can't go home because she can't face her kids,"

"This way, I know a faster way to get there," Dean said grabbing her hand.

The journey to the house didn't take long. It was Sam's screaming that frightened Kayden. "What's wrong with him?" she asked as Dean crept up to the window. Jumping back in surprised when started firing the gun that he had taken from police headquarters, Kayden stumbled back a bit and fell on her ass. When the car started moving, she was surprised since it was headed straight into the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at the same time she did.

Getting up, Kayden followed Dean into the house to find Sam. When she got into the house, Dean was already helping Sam out of the car. Turning her head to look around, she found Constance with a picture frame in her hands. Quickly moving to their aid, Kayden was halted as a dresser slid and held Dean and Sam against the car. Not seeing the wood that was loose from the wall, Kayden was struck in the side of the head. "Kayden! Stay there! Stay still!" Dean yelled to her as he and Sam kept trying to move the dresser.

The lights starting to flicker was the last thing Kayden remembered before her eyes shut and she lost consciousness. Dean and Sam watched as two smaller figures appeared at the top of the staircase and then suddenly in front of Constance. "You've come home to us Mommy," one of them said before they hugged her and then her soul was banished from earth to hell. Pushing the dresser away from them, Dean rushed over to where Kayden wasn't moving.

"Kayden, wake up," Dean said leaning over her. But that did nothing, so he just picked her up in his arms and walked over to the spot where Sam was standing over what looked to be a puddle of water. "So this is where she drowned her kids,"

"This is why she could never go home," Sam said. "She was too scared to face them,"

Settling Kayden on her feet and having her body lean into him Dean slapped Sam's chest before picking her up and saying, "You found her weak spot, good job Sammy,"

Sam just laughed which seemed to be a strain. "Wish I could say the same for you. What were thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

Jolting awake, Kayden looked around and saw Sam was across the room and she was in someone's arms. Attentively, she turned her head and saw that it was Dean's arms that were carrying her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Sammy found the weak spot and she's gone. You were right about where she was going with Sam and my car," Dean said not letting her down until she started squirming. He looked at Sam, "It saved your ass and I'll tell you another thing, if you've screwed up my car, I'll kill you,"

After finding some place to wash the blood off her face, the three were back on the road and away from Jericho. Sam's interview was coming up and so they were headed back, just like Dean had promised him. Dean didn't want to, but he did it anyways. Besides Dean's music playing it was a long and quiet drive. Kayden was sleeping in the back when Dean pulled up outside Sam's apartment that he had broken into. After a bit of awkward conversation, Sam turned back and looked at Dean and smiled. "You know, Dean, being able to find love is rare for hunters. When she shows up a second time in your life, I think it's a sign that you aren't supposed to let her go." And with that Sam headed back into his apartment to where his girlfriend was waiting for him. He needed sleep before his big interview.

Dean drove ff, but didn't take Kayden back to her place. Instead he opted for a park. Waking her up, Dean parked the car and got out. Sleepily, Kayden did as well. Walking into the dimly lit park, Dean took her hand and just started walking. "Sam said something that made sense to me, but I will deny it if you ever tell him I said that he was right about it," Dean told her.

Kayden smiled and asked, "What did Sam say?"

"For hunters love is hard to find, but when you leave and they somehow come back into your life, it means that maybe you shouldn't let go a second time,"

"Sam is a smart guy," Kayden told him.

"Come with me," Dean said simply.

"Dean, I barely did anything on this trip and how do you expect me to drop everything in my life to go hunting 24/7? How? I have my savings, but I was hoping that was for a rainy day and go back to my childhood home and look around and find what killed my family. How do I do that if I don't have the money for it?"

"Kayden, please," Dean said placing his hand upon her cheek. "I need you, you know more about the supernatural stuff then you let on,"

"I may have taken a class or two about it,"

"I think that could come in handy," Dean told her. "Help me find my dad,"

Sighing, Kayden placed her hand upon his. "Take me home. I need to pack more clothes."

Leaning down, Dean kissed her quickly. When the kiss broke, she bit her lip to keep from smiling. Stepping away from him, she looked at his confused face. "I think if we are going to be doing this then it should be strictly as friends and nothing more." Kayden told him before walking to the car.

Smiling, "For now," Dean whispered so that she didn't hear him.

After driving for a few minutes, Kayden noticed they were on their way back to Sam's apartment. "Dean? What's going on?"

"Something's not right, I don't know how I know, but I got to make sure Sam's okay," Dean said pushing down on the gas petal to get there as fast as he could. Kayden wasn't sure how he knew, but when they pulled up, there was smoke coming from inside the apartment building.

"Oh god," she said as Dean got out of the car and yelled for her to stay put. She did as he told her. Her only thoughts were on Sam and Jessica. Unsure if she should stay after five minutes alone in the car, she saw Dean emerge with Sam. The look on his face broke her heart. It really did. It took a while but after the firemen got the fire under control and out, Kayden was at the trunk with Sam, standing at the back of the trunk when Dean came over. Dropping the shotgun back into the trunk, Sam looked at Dean and then to Kayden. "We've got work to do. The three of us,"

No other words were needed. They all knew what they were getting themselves into and there was no turning back. Not now, not ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviewers: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing and I will keep updating!

-SB-


	4. Chapter 4

Date: March 10, 2009

Title: Home All Bloody

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Dean Winchester/Kayden Scott

Warnings: Some Strong Language, Sexual Situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Spoilers: Season one. For this chapter, the episode Wendigo.

Disclaimer: I own Kayden Scott and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: A past lover visits on her door step, asking her about her bloody past. Kayden Stone gets swept up in the spooky supernatural of her old family home as well as a past love in one of the Winchester Boys. What do the walls hide about her past? Dean/OC

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly walking up the steps to the apartment that she had called home since leaving with a broken heart, but thinking back to what she had seen and what she had found out, Kayden wasn't sure if it was safe to tell her roommate anything. She just hoped that she wasn't home. "If you walk any slower you'll be walking backwards," Dean's voice said from behind her. She didn't acknowledge him what so ever. She kept to her pace and thought about what she would have to tell Carsyn if she was home. So many ideas came to mind, but she wouldn't believe them. Dean left Sam asleep in the back of the Impala and walked up with her. He complained about not taking the elevator and walking up the two flights of stairs. When they were done walking the stairs, Dean placed his hand on the small of her back as they approached the door to her apartment. Digging her key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and walked in with Dean behind her.

When Diesel didn't come running out, she knew he was locked up in one of the rooms and Carsyn wasn't home. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Kayden made her way to her room and grabbed the stuff that she would need. It didn't take long, but after she had everything she needed which included, clothes, make-up, jewelry, phone charger and laptop, she wrote a note to her roommate and left it on the counter. With one final look around, she let Dean take the bag of stuff and they left.

When they got to the car, Kayden took out a blanket and placed it on Sam who was lying in the back, asleep. Loosing Jessica the way he did, Kayden couldn't imagine what he was going through and she never wanted to. In truth, she kind of knew what he was going through. When she lost her family, it was the worst feeling in the world. She tried not thinking about it and it worked for a while, but then it came full force and she just had a melt down. Glad that only Carsyn was around when that happened so she only had to explain it to her and she didn't feel judged what so ever.

"Hey," Dean said looking at Kayden. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Kayden said as she moved to open the door, but Dean shut it when it was only opened slightly. "If you wanted me to ride in the back, you should have said so earlier,"

"I want to know what's going on with you. When we left the apartment, you started acting weird," Dean told her.

"It doesn't feel right," Kayden confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Leaving here, Jessica being dead, it's not fair Dean. Everyone that has surrounded themselves in my life are dropping like flies, and I can't deal with that anymore. I don't want that kind of life,"

"I'm not and neither is Sammy, look at us, you've known us longer than any of these people. Are you really afraid that we are gonna leave? After everything that we went through back in Jericho? Kay, come on think about it, you were the one that got hurt, well Sammy did too, but he's okay and so are you. And together we are going to rid this world of the evil that has come to reside in it." Dean told her grabbing her hand; he placed it on his heart. "You feel that?"

"Yeah," Kayden spoke softly.

"As long as it's beating, I swear to you that I will do what I can to protect you. I will bet one of my credit cards that Sammy feels the same way. You don't have to worry about us," Dean told her placing his other hand on the side of her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Kayden asked on the verge of tears. "I don't know if I can keep up being this person that is okay with innocent people dying around her. I can't lose you or Sam, you two are all I have left because if I get into the car then I am leaving this life behind me forever. I don't think I can return here."

"Trust me," Dean told her as he opened the passenger door and let her get in and settled before shutting it and briskly walking to the other side of the car and getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"I think it would be best if we waited until Sam can properly say his good-byes to Jessica," Kayden said as Dean pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment building where her home used to be.

"How long will that take?"

"As long as it takes," Kayden told him. "As long as it takes for him to say what needs to be said. This way he has the chance to say good-bye. I wish I had been given the opportunity to have said something, anything to my parents, but I didn't. I was shipped off to my grandparents."

"I like the fact that you were there," Dean said.

"Why's that?"

"I met you, dated you, and had the hatred of your grandparents after only introducing myself to you."

"They were protective of me," Kayden said trying to think of a reason for it.

"No, they just didn't like me even though they didn't know me," Dean told her. "I wonder what your grandparents would say if they found out I was the one that deflowered you,"

Throbbing pain from his head where Kayden hit him. Looking at her confused, "What was that for?"

"Can you have a little bit of class please?"

"I'm sorry, should I have said sex or made love to? Or maybe even-"

"That hotel is fine," Kayden said pointing out a nice looking hotel just ahead.

"And it's out of the price range," Dean told her.

"How is the bed arrangements gonna work? Are you and Sam gonna share one bed while I get one to myself?"

"You've gotten funnier," Dean told her noticing that she has a smile on her face, but it didn't reach all the way to her eyes.

After two weeks, the three of them were on their way leaving Palo Alto, California behind them. Sam and Kayden switched from being in front to sleeping in the back. They both knew Dean wouldn't give up the keys to his car, so there was no point for either of them to ask if he wanted a break from driving cause the only thing he would do was pull into a dinner and they'd eat and walk a bit and then head back to the car where Dean would continue driving as if all he wanted to do was stretch his legs a bit. Sam was currently sleeping, somewhat in the front seat and Kayden was lying in the back, stretched out as comfortable as she could get. When Sam jerked awake, Kayden looked at him worriedly.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Sam tried to shake the dream from his thoughts.

"You okay?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother before looking back at the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam told him, sleep laced his voice.

"Another nightmare?" Dean questioned his little brother.

Sam cleared his throat and ignored Dean's question. He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was for it to stop and to get it out of his mind. Thinking Dean would stop talking after he ignored him, he was surprised by what came out of his brother's mouth.

"Wanna drive for a while?"

Sam chuckled. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that,"

"Never asked me either!" Kayden said, letting her voice be heard.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind. And I've seen you drive Kayden, that's why you aren't driving it,"

"Look man, you're worried about me. The both of you are, I get it. Thank you both, but I am perfectly okay," Sam said trying to ease the minds of those he was traveling with.

"Mmhmm," Dean sad, his tone disbelieving.

Grabbing the map from the dashboard Sam looked at it. "Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean informed him.

"You know what," Sam said. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon,"

"Sam we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing," Dean replied, trying his best not to hurt his brother's feelings about the place. "If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica,"

"Gotta find Dad first," Sam interrupted him, knowing exactly what Dean would say.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad'll have answers, he'll know what to do," Dean told him as he looked into the mirror and saw the tears in Kayden's eyes. She wiped them away as fast as she could.

"Its weird man," Sam commented as he looked at the map. "These coordinates he left us. This Black Water Ridge,"

"What about it?" Dean asked

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," Sam said placing the map in his lap. "Why is he sending us to the middle of no where?"

"Maybe there is something there, but we won't know until we get there. Like how you can't see it from looking at a map, but when you look at when you are there, you can see it. Does that make any sense?" Kayden asked, speaking up.

"We'll find out soon enough," Dean told them as he sped pass a sign that read 'Lost Creek'. They were in Colorado. It was only a bit longer until they pulled into the Ranger Station. "Are you gonna stay in here or are you coming inside?"

"I'm coming," Kayden said as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair before deciding to put it up into a high ponytail. Pushing the door open, she slowly got out. Pulling her jean shorts down that had ridden up since the last stop Dean had made while Sam was asleep in the front seat. "You know your back seat is becoming a bed, but not a very comfortable one,"

"It won't be that way for long," Dean told her as he shut the door and walked beside her. "You aren't takin over the back seat of the Impala. She didn't do anything to you,"

"I wasn't changing her, but how do you expect me to sleep when it's so uncomfortable back there?" Kayden asked.

"You didn't complain before you went to college," Dean smirked.

"Is your head always in the gutter?" Kayden asked with a faint blush creeping upon her cheeks. "You don't need to be distracted while looking for your dad and if I am doing that, then I will go home and hope that my room mate will take me back,"

"Okay, okay," Dean said as they followed Sam into the Ranger's station.

Looking around Kayden couldn't help but notice the station looked just like her grandparents' neighbors house. It had heads on the wall and it was full of maps and too many people. She walked to where Sam was while Dean looked around for himself. She couldn't help but sneak a few glances at him while he was looking at the cabin.

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote. Its cut off by these canyons here; rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," Sam said looking down at the map in the center of the room while standing next to Kayden who was also looking at the map.

"Dude, check out the size of this bear," Dean said starring at a framed picture of a grizzly bear.

Sam looked at Kayden, who rolled her eyes and he walked over to where his brother was. "And a dozen or so grizzles in the area," he told Dean as he crossed his arms as he looked at the picture. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure,"

"You boys aren't planning on going out to Black Water Ridge, by any chance are you?" a voice, full of experience asked from behind Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean turned and looked at the Park Ranger and instead of waiting for Dean to make up some kind of story, Sam took the initiative. "Oh, no sir. We are environmental study majors from UC Bolder. Just workin on a paper."

"Recycle, man," Dean said getting his voice in.

"Bull," the Park Ranger said holding his coffee and looking at the boys.

Kayden couldn't help the smile that spread upon her face at the look Dean had when the Park Ranger called them on their story as to why they were there. To her it was funny as hell.

"You're friends with that Haley girl right? Or your girlfriend over there is, am I right?" the Park Ranger questioned them moving closer to the boys.

"Yes," Dean said. "Yes, she is, Ranger Wilkinson,"

The boys moved closer and Kayden eyed them carefully, unsure what Dean was going to do.

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her," the ranger said, his tone slightly annoyed. "Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the twenty-fourth. So it's not exactly a missing persons is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"Tell that girl to stop worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine," Ranger Wilkinson told them, looking from Sam to Dean and then to Kayden.

"We will," Dean said as Kayden made her way over to the boys and Dean draped his arm over her shoulders. "That Haley girl is quite a pistol, huh?"

"That would be putting it mildly," Ranger Wilkinson stated as he started to head away from the boys and Kayden.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit so that she could see her brother's return date," Dean said.

"Yeah, sure," the ranger said heading to his office to get them a copy of the permit.

Once the ranger was out of sight, Kayden grabbed Dean's hand and took his arm off her shoulder. "Some things never do change, so they?" she asked, turning and leaving the cabin, just needing to get away from him.

After waiting around for a few minutes, the ranger came back out and looked surprised not to see the girl with the boys. "Here you go," he said handing the copy of the permit to Dean. "Where's your girlfriend?" he asked.

"She went to call Haley," Sam said, with quick thinking.

With a nod of his head the ranger went back to his office and Dean and Sam left the cabin to head to the Impala. "Yeah," Dean said with a smile looking at the permit in his hands as they left the walked down the steps and walked towards the car.

"What are you crusin for a hook up or something?" Sam asked, disgusted with his brother's behavior.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, clueless

"Well for one, you didn't see Kayden's face when she left the cabin. She was hurt by you. And second the coordinates point to Black Water Ridge, why don't we just go find Dad? Why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked, fed up with Dean's attitude.

"I don't know, maybe we ought to know what we are walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean said, ignoring the comment about Kayden and just looked at Sam with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, a defensive tone.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyways?"

"Since now," Sam told him as he opened the door and got in.

"Oh, really?" Dean asked, impressed by his little brother, as he got into the car as well.

"Took you long enough," Kayden said, glaring at the back of Dean's head.

"Well we got some more information. We are going to see this Haley Collins," Dean told her.

"So you can charm your way into her pants?" Kayden snidely asked.

Dean didn't even respond, he just backed out of the parking space and started the drive. It wasn't a short drive to the Collins household, but it wasn't that long either. Kayden didn't know why she got so mad at Dean for being who he always had been. It wasn't like he was going to change overnight or ever. It was just how Dean was. Once he parked the Impala, the three of them started walking to the front door. "Sammy, wait a sec," Dean told him as he pulled Kayden back to the sidewalk, but she refused to look at his face, she looked everywhere else.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked her

"I don't have one," Kayden said before moving around Dean to walk up to the house so that they could get a move on finding John. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from walking away from him. "Just let me go. We have a job to do."

Sensing he wasn't going to get anything out of her, Dean let her go and they walked up to the door. Sam looked at the two of them and knocked on the door.

"You must be Haley Collins," Dean said as the door opened to show a young woman with dark hair that was slightly wavy. "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Kayden. We are Rangers with the Park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We have some questions we wanted to ask some questions about your brother Tommy,"

The girl seemed speechless at first, but then recovered. "Let me see some ID," she said her eyes never leaving Dean. Kayden resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Pulling out his wallet, Dean fished through it to find the right fake ID that he was looking for. Once he found the park ranger ID he took it out and showed it to the girl. She eyed it warily before taking a deep breath. "Come on in," she said opening the screen door so the three park rangers could enter her home.

"Thanks," Kayden and Dean said at the same time as they walked into the house.

When she spotted Dean's Impala, she looked at him and asked, "That yours?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled.

"Nice car,"

Kayden saw what Dean mouthed to his brother and she honestly thought he didn't get it. Or ever would, but she wouldn't tell him how much it hurt her when he did things like that. She wouldn't tell him how at certain times, she wished she could go back in time and not break up with him before leaving. It was one thing that she regretted throughout her college years and to this day, but she couldn't do anything about that.

"So if Tommy's not due back for awhile how do you know that something's wrong?" Sam asked as Haley came back into the room with a bowl and set it on the table where her other brother was sitting.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He emails photos, little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone now too." Haley told them.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

The little brother put what he had in his hand and looked at Dean. "He wouldn't do that," he told him.

Dean looked at him in surprise.

"My parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley said.

Folding his hands together, Sam looked at Haley. "Can I see the pictures your brother sent you?"

"Yeah," Haley said before going over to her computer.

The three of them followed her. She pulled up a picture of a guy. "That's Tommy," she told them before going through another photo before playing the last video she got from him.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We are heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing." Dean said while Sam kept looking at the computer.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Haley said before walking away to where her brother was still sitting. Dean looked to Sam and then to Kayden before looking back at Haley. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guide. So I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel," Dean told her, honestly.

That was when it got kind of silent. Dean looking at Haley who wasn't backing down from what she believed. Kayden had to give the girl props for that. She knew that Dean could be intimidating to certain people, hell she felt that way a lot and she had dated the man.

"Hey do mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked breaking the silence that had filled the room so quickly.

"Sure," Haley agreed.

Sam smiled at her, with sadness in his eyes.

"We probably should get going." Kayden said. "I hope that your brother is alright,"

"Thank you," Haley said with an appreciative smile on her face as she walked with Kayden, behind Sam and Dean towards the front door. "Have a good night."

"You, too," Kayden told her as she walked down to the Impala.

It was dark out by the time Dean pulled up into a bar. He went to open the back door for Kayden, but she moved to the opposite side of the car and got out on Sam's side. Dean shot her a confused look, but didn't say anything to her or Sam about what happened. Once they walked in, Dean glared at Sam when he put an arm around Kayden's shoulders when he saw someone who had one too many drinks, look at Kayden in a way that neither he nor Dean liked. Sam led her to a table that was free and Dean followed after them.

Once they sat down, Sam took out his notepad and started to talk to his brother and Kayden. "So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly, but still this past April two hikers went missing out there and they were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked leaning back in his chair.

"In 1982, eight people vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936," Sam said taking his laptop out and powering it on where it had the stuff Tommy had sent to his sister. "Ever 23 years, just like clockwork. Okay watch this,"

"I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam said before playing the video.

The three of them watched it.

"Did something run by the tent?" Kayden asked.

"Play it again," Dean told him, ignoring Kayden's question entirely.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam said.

After a second, Dean hit Sam in the chest while still staring at the computer screen. "I told you something weird was going on."

Sam closed the laptop. "Yeah, I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked looking at the paper.

Sam just looked at his brother with a smile on his face. "I've got one better. An address."

"Don't you think it's a little late for Park Rangers to be making stops at people's houses?" Kayden asked when she saw the look in Dean's eye.

"Not when it means saving lives from certain things," Dean said standing up with Sam's notebook. "Let's go,"

With a sigh, Kayden followed Dean and she knew Sam was behind her. She didn't mind going to people's houses, but sometimes, when it was late, she felt bad about it. Some people might be asleep and she didn't want to wake them up. She knew when people did that to her when she was living with Carsyn that she hated it and she just shut her bedroom door and ignored them until they went away or until Carsyn answered the door. When Dean grabbed her arm after exiting the bar, he looked into her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you now?"

"Nothing is going on with me," Kayden sighed, breaking their stare and looked everywhere but at him.

"You're jealous," Dean said with a smirk.

"What?" Kayden asked appalled by the idea. "You are crazy. You know that?"

"I can't believe it, well I can," Dean said, a smile on his face.

"I'm not jealous, least of all towards you. And if I was, why would I be?" Kayden asked.

"Because it seems Haley was throwing me some looks that you don't approve of,"

"Get over yourself. You asked for my help in finding your dad, well that's why I am here, but if you don't knock it off, I am gone," Kayden told him, anger visible in her eyes.

"Alright, chill," Dean said as he released her and she walked over to the Impala.

"It's like you never learn," Sam said watching Kayden get into the passengers seat and slam the door shut as he stood next to Dean. "She doesn't know how she is feeling. All of this is still new to her. She might still have feelings for you, but if you keep pushing her buttons the way you do, she may leave and not look back,"

"She loves me," Dean said confidently, walking to the car.

"And you love her, you haven't stopped," Sam muttered under his breath before walking to the car and getting in behind where Kayden was sitting.

Lucky for them, the apartment where the survivor lived wasn't far from the bar. It took a total of ten minutes to reach the apartment complex. Taking the address from Sam, Kayden looked at it before walking towards the back of the apartments and to the staircase. The boys weren't far behind her. When they reached the top of the stairs, she turned and looked at Dean as if to say _this was your idea, so you knock on the door._

Walking in front of her, Dean knocked on the door loudly, as if to make sure that it was heard. After a few seconds, no one answered; Kayden turned on her heel and went to walk down, but Sam grabbed her arm as the door opened, making her stay by his side when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" the man asked looking at Dean and to no one else.

"We are Park Rangers. We wanted to ask you a few questions," Dean said, the words flowing easily from his mouth, as if they were true.

Leaving the door open, he motioned for them to follow him into the apartment. Sam walked in first followed by Kayden and then Dean. "Look Ranger I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked interrupting the man who had a cigarette in his mouth. The man stilled his actions. Taking a long drag of the cigarette, he nodded his head in agreement.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked walking closer to the man. "And what about the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

The man didn't meet Dean's gaze.

Dean looked back to Sam and Kayden before turning back to look at the man.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we could stop it,"

The man took his cigarette out of his mouth before looking at the small group that he let into his apartment. "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." The man's hoarse voice said as he made himself comfortable in a chair by the window.

Sam stepped forward. "Mr. Shaw," he said sitting across from the man. "What did you see?"

Looking at the youngsters, the man started talking. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar."

Sam looked surprised and glanced back to where Dean and Kayden stood and then back to the man.

"Like no man or animal I ever heard." He said.

"It came at night?" Sam asked. When the man nodded his head, he continued. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin." He told them. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it."

Kayden's eyes went wide at the man's words. Both Sam and Kayden looked at Dean.

"Do you know of a bear that can do something like that?" the man asked, his voice curious. "I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Kayden asked, her voice laced with sadness. Dean's hand came to rest upon her shoulder.

"Dragged them off into the night," he said. "Why it left me alive, I've been askin myself ever since."

Sam put his head down and Kayden dug her head into Dean's chest, when he pulled her in close. "It did leave me this though," the man said as he parted his shirt. The group looked at him and to the claw marks on his chest that the creature left as a reminder of that night. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon." He warned them.

"Mr. Shaw, trust that we are going to find this creature, whatever it is and make sure it can't harm anyone again. And when we do, I'll send someone to let you know," Kayden told him before she started walking to the door. Sam and Dean were behind her.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want inside." Dean said once they were in the hallway leaving Mr. Shaw's home. "They just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else. Something corporeal." Sam said, thinking about the possibilities of what it could be.

"Corporeal?" Dean asked looking at Sam. "Excuse me professor."

"Shut up," Sam told him. "So what do you think?"

"Claws, the speed that it moves, it could be a skin walker maybe a black dog." Dean said. "Whatever we are talking about we are talking about a creature and it's corporeal."

"Which means?" Kayden asked

"Which means we can kill it." Dean said as he continued walking out of the complex and to his car.

Once he reached his car, he opened the trunk and opened the weapon cache and propped it open with a shot gun. Grabbing a duffle bag he opened it as he leaned into the back and started grabbing weapons and putting them into the bag. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," Sam said as he came up to Dean and started filling the bag as well.

"Yeah? And what are we going to tell her?" Dean asked, sparing a look to his brother before going back to filling the bag again. "That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah," Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean turned his head and looked at him. "Her brother is missing Sam. She isn't just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzz predator friend."

Dean grabbed the bag out of the trunk, when he had all the weapons that he believed that they needed to find and kill the creature.

"So finding Dad isn't enough?" Sam questioned him before closing the weapon cache and slamming the trunk down. "Now we got to babysit, too?"

After a long silence and staring at one another without blinking, Kayden was going to say something, but Sam beat her to the punch. "What?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin." he said before throwing the bag into Sam's arms and walking to the driver's side of the car. "Get in the front Kayden."

Looking at Sam with a worried look, he just nodded his head. She walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door and got in. Sam soon followed and placed the bag on the seat behind Dean and sat behind Kayden. "We going to find a hotel now?" Sam asked out loud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kayden looked down at her outfit from the passengers side of Dean's Impala and then over to Dean. She was wearing jean shorts, a black tank top and a jacket. But Dean was only wearing his normal outfit. Shirt, jeans and biker boots. Kayden was happy that she had packed her hiking boots. It meant that she wouldn't slip out there, and hopefully nothing bad would happen while they were looking for Tommy. She understood why Haley wanted to go and look for her brother, if she had any family left and they were missing, she would be doing everything in her ability to get them back home.

Pulling up behind where Haley stood, Dean and Sam got out of the car fist. "You got room for three more?"

Shock was etched upon Haley's face at Dean's question. "Wait, you wanna come with us?"

"Who are these guys?" Roy, the guide Haley had hired to find her brother asked looking at Sam and Dean as Kayden got out of the car and walked up to the group.

"Apparently this is all the Park Ranger service could muster up for search and rescue." Haley said.

"Your rangers?" Roy asked disbelieving.

"That's right," Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley questioned him.

Looking down to his boots, Dean looked back at Haley. "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He told her before walking past her and towards Sam.

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy asked as Kayden walked up and stood next to Haley. "There's dangerous back country out there, her brother might be hurt."

Looking to his brother and then to Kayden and then to Roy. "Believe me; I know how dangerous it could be. We just want to help them find their brother is all,"

"You might not like it, but we actually have an idea of what we are up against," Kayden said before walking up Dean and Sam so that they could start the trail.

After a while, no one was talking. Kayden was standing by Sam, but Dean had to be up front and so was Roy, since he was the guide that Haley hired. Haley and her younger brother Ben. Kayden was surprised that no one was going at a slow pace, not even Dean. He wasn't even wearing any kind of hiking gear, but she and Sam had boots on. "So, Roy, you said you've done a little hunting?" Dean's voice broke the silence from up front.

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy confirmed as he continued up the path.

"Uh huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy informed him.

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked right before Roy grabbed him from behind and stopped him from making another step forward. "Whatcha doin Roy?"

Kayden made a move to go up to the two men, but Sam grabbed her arm stopping her. She didn't understand why. She just wanted to stop a potential fight that she had a feeling Dean would start given the right opportunity. Watching the two from behind with the others, she saw Roy pick up a long stick and drive it into the ground, where a large bear trap, snapped the stick into half with no trouble. "You should watch where you're steppin ranger," Roy informed Dean with a smirk upon his face.

Roy started walking again, and Dean didn't look happy, but Sam let Kayden go so that they could continue up the path. Without looking at them, Kayden passed Dean. "It's a bear trap," he told the other three as they passed him as well.

Haley caught up to Dean. "You didn't bring any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers. Who the hell are you?" Haley demanded from Dean as she grabbed his back and made him turn to face her. Ben passed by and Dean nodded his head to Sam to let him know it was okay for him to pass and catch up with Kayden and the guide, but to keep an eye on the little brother.

"Sam and I are brothers. Kayden is my ex-girlfriend." Dean said. "We are looking for our father and she's helping us. He might be here, we don't know. I figured you and me we are in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked.

"I'm telling you now," Dean said. "Besides its probably the most honest I've been with a woman. Ever. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Haley agreed, a bit surprised.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked taking out a bag of peanut M&M's from his jacket pocket. He smiled at her before pulling some out and eating them.

"Hey wait!" Haley called to him. "What about Kayden? Were you not honest with her when you were together?"

"Kayden and I were young, we did stupid things. We hadn't seen each other in a long time. We just recently met up and I asked her for her help and for some crazy reason, she agreed. It might be because she thinks she has to referee me and Sam, but who knows." Dean told her as he continued walking to catch up with the group. With a long look after him, Haley started walking towards the group as well.

Walking through bushes and seeing the scenery wasn't as bad as Kayden had thought it would have been. There was something beautiful about it. The first time she went camping she hated it, but it did give her the opportunity to appreciate nature and the natural beauty of the earth. Walking beside Sam, she watched as Roy stopped. "Well this is it," he told everyone. "Black Water Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked walking a bit further ahead of the guide.

Roy took out his GPS and looked it up. "Thirty-five minus eleven." He said before putting it away.

Dean and Kayden walked up to Sam who was just looking about at the green wilderness. "You hear that?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah," Sam told him, disappointment clear as day in his voice. "Not even crickets."

"I think I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam said.

"That's sweet," Roy said with a fake smile plastered upon his face as he walked in-between the brothers. "Don't worry about me."

He didn't wait for a response from either Haley or Ben. He just walked off. Both Dean and Sam didn't look happy about that, and Kayden wasn't sure what to think about it. Ben walked up to the two brothers. "Alright, everyone stays together." Dean said before they started moving more so into the forested area.

After a short distance, everyone had their eyes peeled for anything. "Haley, over here!" Roy called from ahead and to her left. She took off as fast as she could. Panic running through her. Everyone followed after her. When they reached it, they found where Haley's brother had been camping. The camp was torn to shreds. There was blood on a tent. It didn't look very good from any point of view.

"Oh my god," Haley said as she took it all in.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy told her as everyone started looking at everything.

There were things spilled out, slashed and broken. In her opinion, Kayden didn't think that it was a bear that maybe it really was something out there. "Tommy? Tommy!" Haley called out as she took off her pack before running to some kind of trail. "Tommy!" Sam followed up to her, ssshing, her. She looked positively puzzled as to why he was telling her to be quiet. "Why?"

"Something might still be out there," Sam told her looking out into the wooded area.

"Sam!" Dean called out from somewhere.

Sam locked eyes with Kayden and she nodded her head in understanding. He wanted her to watch over the bag of weapons and call if anything happened while he and Dean were talking. In her opinion, Sam was easy to read. His emotions were so visible in his eyes.

Kayden watched over the camp, when she was walking she saw something that caught her eye. A cell phone. "Haley? Come here for a sec," she called to the other woman. When Haley approached her, she lowered herself so she was kneeling on the tips of her feet just like Kayden was. "Is this his?"

Picking up the broken phone, Haley felt her stomach drop. She gasped for breath. She felt tears stinging her eyes. He couldn't be gone. She needed her brother back. Kayden put a comforting hand on Haley's knee, as Dean slowly walked up to the two girls. He crouched down to their level. "Hey, he could still be alive."

Haley turned her face to look at him, hope clearly shown in her eyes. She wanted to badly to believe what he said, but how could she.

Kayden stood up as she heard a scream. Everyone was on alert, before rushing to see what it was and if they needed help from something. By the time they got to a new clearing, everyone was spread apart pretty well. Kayden stood in front of Sam, unsure of where the scream had come from. She couldn't see why anyone would be up here.

"It seemed like t was coming from around here didn't it?" Haley asked, her eyes searching for something, anything.

Looking into the forest, Kayden could see anything, as she made to move forward, Sam grabbed her arm to stop her. "Everyone back to camp." He said, his voice full of authority.

Once they reached the camp area, they noticed the missing items right away.

"Our packs!" Haley said.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy said bending down to look at the disturbed ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked looking around the camp.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam told her.

"You mean someone some nut job out there stole all our gear," Roy said stating the obvious as Sam made his way over to his brother.

"I need to speak to you and Kayden in private." Sam said looking at him before walking off. Dean signaled to Kayden to follow after them.

Sam made his way into the denseness of the forest, but not too far away from camp. It was far enough away where they could hear if the others were in trouble, but not far enough where the others could hear what they were talking about.

"Okay, let me see Dad's journal," Sam said.

Dean pulled it out from one of the larger pockets from his jacket and handed it to Sam as Kayden caught up to the two boys. "What's going on?" she asked as she came up to them as Sam was flipping the pages fn the journal.

"Alright, check that out." He said handing the book to Dean so he and Kayden could both see what it was that he was thinking.

"Oh, come on," Dean said after looking at it. He looked at Sam before continuing. "Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean." Sam told him. "The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice,"

"Great," Dean said looking at his brother.

"What's that mean?" Kayden asked, confused.

"Well this is useless," Dean said holding up his gun.

Sam pushed the journal into Dean's chest as he walked back towards to camp. He turned and looked at Dean and Kayden. "We need to get these people to safety."

Kayden looked at Dean. "You know Haley and her brother aren't going to go until they find Tommy. So I hope that you come up with a new plan of action."

"I'm thinking as hard as I can," Dean told her as he put the journal back in its resting place.

"Don't strain yourself too hard," Kayden told him as she made her way back towards the camp area.

By the time they got back to camp, Roy was yelling at Sam for giving out an order.

"Relax." Dean said looking at the older man.

"We shouldn't have let you come out here in the first place, alright? We are just trying to protect you,"

Roy looked at Sam with disbelief written across his face as he moved to get into Sam's face. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good-night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you." Sam told him. "And its gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy just laughed in Sam's face.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"You ever hunt a Wen-" Sam started but stopped when Dean pushed him back.

"Roy!" Haley yelled at the man.

"Chill out," Dean said looking pissed at his brother.

"Stop it." Haley said looking at Roy and then to the two brothers. "Everybody, just stop it."

A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." She said looking at Sam.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter during the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night," Dean said. "We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Dean moved past Haley and toward the camp.

"How?" Haley questioned him.

Dean went t work on making the camp safe for everyone. Kayden sat off to the side of everyone until Sam joined her. She listened to the conversation over where the fire was burning, but didn't want to move. Hearing Haley ask yet again what the symbols Dean was drawing meant made her want to throw a rock at her. If she paid attention the first time then she wouldn't have to keep asking what it meant and what it did. When Kayden looked at Sam, he looked as if he wasn't in the mood to make conversation either. She place her hand on his thigh and gently squeezed his hand came on top of hers.

"If you ever want to talk or anything, I'm always here for you Sam," Kayden said softly, but it was enough for Sam to hear her.

He gave her a smile as he looked at her. "Thanks. I might take you up on that after we get out of here,"

After that, they lapsed back into silence. They heard Haley ask again what the symbols meant and it seemed as if Dean was finally getting fed up with Roy's attitude. After another symbol, Dean walked towards them and sat on the other side of her, making her sit in-between the brothers.

"Wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked looking towards Sam.

"Dean…" Sam started softly.

"No you're not fine." Dean interrupted him. "You're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here," Sam told him. "That much we know for sure. He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean said, looking towards his brother. "To tell you the truth I don't think Dad has ever been to Lost Creek,"

"Let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road," Sam suggested, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. "Go find Dad. I mean why are we still even here?"

Kayden was about to speak up, but Dean got off the log they were sitting on and crouched down in front of Sam as he showed them the journal. "This is why. This book." He said poking it with his finger. "This is Dad's most single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us."

"He wants you to continue his work," Kayden said looking from one brother to the other.

"You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business," Dean said.

Sam didn't like it. "It makes no sense." He said before putting his hands over his face and taking them off again. "Why? Why doesn't he just call us and tell us what he wants? Tell us where he is?"

"I don't know." Dean admitted. "But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do and I intend to do it,"

"Dean…" Sam said shaking his head. "No. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Alright." Dean said, his tone understanding. "Sam we'll find him, I promise. Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean this search could take awhile. And all that anger you can't keep it burnin' over the long hall. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience man."

Sam looked at his brother. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Kayden took Sam's hand in her own; to let him know she was still there for him, not matter what. Dean looked at her with a small smile. "Well for one, them," he said looking over at the campsite. "I mean, our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable. And I tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons-of-bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled at his brother and Kayden.

"Help Me!" a voice called.

The three of them stood up as fast as they could and made their way towards the others.

"Please!"

"It's trying to draw us out."

"Stay put," Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

Haley and her brother sat down on a log. "You'll be alright. I promise." She told him.

After it moved around them, Roy started firing his gun. After the second or third shot, he smiled. "I hit it."

Then he ran after him.

"Don't move!" Dean yelled at Haley and her brother before looking at Kayden. "Stay with them!"

With Sam right behind him, Dean took off after Roy.

It was awhile before the two brothers came back, alone. Roy wasn't behind them at all. Sam just shook his head and sat by Kayden who had her back against a log. She didn't know Roy all that well and he had been a big pain in everyone's ass, but he didn't deserve to die that way, it just wasn't right. No one said anything as they took turns watching the campsite in case the Wendigo decided to come back for another person.

The next morning when everyone was awake, Haley started off with talking.

"I don't…I mean these types of things aren't supposed to be real." She said confused.

"Wish I could tell you different." Dean told her honestly.

"How do we know its not out there watching us?" she asked.

"We don't." Dean informed her. "We're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"It kinda runs in the family."

Sam and Kayden finally got up from their respected spots and made their way towards the others. When Haley saw them coming, she got off her knees.

"Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight." Sam said speaking up. "And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Oh, hell, you know I'm in," Dean said looking at his brother.

That's when the lesson about the Wendigo began. Kayden sat off to the side while the boys were telling the other two about them. She had gotten the lesson from Sam last night when she asked. He showed her the journal his Dad had always kept with him while hunting and told her how he was always adding to it with every evil thing that he encountered. Kayden had her head down, looking at her feet, when she saw a pair of biker boots come into her sight. She didn't move her head when they stayed there for a minute.

"Are you ready to go torch something?" Dean asked offering his hand to help her stand up.

Kayden looked at his hand; her bracelet was still on his wrist. That brought a small smile to her face. "Do you really think he's alive?" she asked bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, I do, but we should get going. The faster we find him, the better it will be for us all," Dean told her.

"So that we can go and keep looking for your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, you heard, Sammy, he's determined." Dean told her.

Grabbing Dean's hand, he helped her to her feet. The group was on their way to find the Wendigo and kill it and get Tommy back if he was still alive.

Dean took point with Haley not far behind him. Ben was in the middle as Kayden and Sam were in the back. That was how it was for some time. Once in a while, Dean would check back to make sure everything was going okay. After an hour of walking without any breaks or anything, Dean fell back with Kayden and Sam took the lead. They walked in the forest and it seemed as if it was getting dark, really fast.

"Dean!" Sam called.

As his brother walked up to him, Dean asked, "What is it?"

Sam didn't answer right away. He was staring at the trees that had what looked to be blood and claw marks on the trunks of the trees. It wasn't just one tree either there were many of them. "You know I was thinking those claw prints, so clear and distinct. Almost too easy to follow."

"You mean that it's luring us in?" Kayden asked, surprised by its intelligence.

That was when the bushes started moving and the roar was heard. It was so sharp and distinctive. Not even close to what a bear would sound like, and it was circling them. Like it had them cornered.

Haley screamed seconds before a body fell from the tree. It was Roy.

"His neck is broken," Dean said. "Okay, dude, run, run, run! Go!"

Everyone started running as fast as they could. Somehow Sam, Ben and Kayden got separated from Haley and Dean. The last thing they heard was her scream. When Sam stopped he picked up what Dean had been carrying to torch the Wendigo with. "DEAN!"

"It has them," Kayden said. "Sam, we've got to be closer to where its at. That's the only reason why it would do this,"

"So we keep going," Ben said. "We have to get Haley and Tommy and your brother back,"

"Yeah, we are getting them all back," Sam reassured the boy.

"So let's go," Kayden said taking the lead.

"So if it keeps it victims alive why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked

"Honestly?" Sam asked looking at Ben as they walked side by side. "I think 'cause Roy shot at it. It pissed it off."

"Sam! Ben!" Kayden called from where she was crouched down looking at some M&M's on the ground.

Sam looked impressed. "It's better than bread crumbs." He said tossing the M&M that Ben had showed to him.

"Let's go," Kayden said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Ben went first and Kayden followed after him and Sam was right behind her. Kayden couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Dean was using his M&M's as a trail to find them. She wasn't sure how condition they would find them in, but as long as they were able to use their legs, then they were good enough to get out of the Wendigo's home.

As they were coming down a hillside, Sam noticed the entrance and walked towards it. Kayden looked unsure about it, but when she saw Ben follow Sam in, she followed after.

Making her way to Sam's side, Kayden looked around the dark and damp place. It wasn't the kind of place that she wanted to be in. But this is where Dean's trail had led, them so this is where they had to go. As they were walking, Sam pushed Ben into a little hideout and grabbed Kayden and followed after him. That was when she really heard it. It was the roar of a Wendigo. She bit her lip to try and keep her heart from racing in fear. When she saw the thing walking towards the light, Sam covered her mouth with one of his hands, his other covering Ben's mouth. Kayden latched her hand onto Sam's arm, squeezing it to let out her some of the fear that was overcoming her.

As soon as it was gone and out of sight, Sam dropped his hand from Ben's mouth and grabbed Kayden's hand and squeezed it, letting her know that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Then they started down the path again. Looking at where the light was hitting, none of them heard the squeaking of old wood boards. But by the time one of them did, it was too late and they fell. Ben first and then Sam, who was followed by Kayden. Her hand still clutched in Sam's.

"Ouch," Kayden muttered as she got her breath back.

Sam got up quickly when he saw Ben scrambling away from the skulls. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay," Sam told him as they got up slowly. When they looked around it was dark, but there were two figures hanging by their hands. Kayden rushed over to Dean as did Sam and Ben went to where Haley was.

"Dean?" Kayden asked, putting her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. She sighed in relief. It was there and it was strong.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, trying to wake his brother. Dean groaned groggily. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

Kayden grabbed the knife from Sam and stepped on a rock and when Sam nodded that he had Dean, she cut the rope and Sam helped him walk over and sat down. Kayden went over and helped to cut Haley down.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked as Dean groaned in pain.

"Yep. Where is it?" Dean asked looking around.

"It's gone for now." Sam told him, glancing at where Haley had gotten up and walked to with her brother.

It was Tommy.

He didn't make it.

Haley reached up and touched his face and his head shot up. He was alive.

"Tommy." Haley said, relief coming through loud and clear. "Get him down."

Everyone besides Dean and Kayden surrounded Tommy. Dean got up with the help of Kayden and held something in his hand. "Hey! Look at this," Dean called over to Sam.

When he looked he smile. "Flare guns. Those will work."

Dean smirked and tossed one to Kayden and gave one to Sam and kept the last one for himself. When they were ready to go, Haley and Ben supported Tommy in the back as the other three walked ahead to make sure that the path was clear.

They hadn't gotten very far when they heard the growling.

"Looks like someone is home for supper." Dean commented.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley said holding her brother's arm around her shoulder.

Dean looked back at Haley and then to Kayden and then to his brother. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said looking forward.

"Dean?" Kayden asked, not sure what was going through the man's mind.

"Alright, listen to me," Dean said moving forward so everyone could see him. "Stay with Sam and Kayden, they'll get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked.

Dean turned back to look at them all. He just winked at Haley and left.

"Show time you freaky bastard!" he yelled walking towards the light. "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on baby! I taste good!"

Making her way over to Sam, Kayden's eyes told him all he needed to know. Sam walked to the right of them and made sure the way was cleared. "Alright, come on. Hurry!" Sam said forcefully.

Sam walked in front of the siblings and Kayden took the rear as Sam led them out of the old mine.

After walking along the trail, they came across the roaring again. Sam locked eyes with Kayden and hers went wide with shock. "Kay, get them out of here, you know how to do this,"

"Sam, no!" Haley argued.

"Go!" Sam urged them on.

And so they went. Kayden and Haley each had one of Tommy's arms and Ben to the side of Haley. They hadn't gotten that far when Kayden heard the shot go off. "Sam?" Haley called out.

Then they saw a figure running at them. Kayden sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Go!" Sam yelled. "Kayden, where's your gun?"

"Back of my shorts," she told him and he lifted her jacket a bit and took if. When he looked at it he realized there was nothing in it and so he tossed it. But they didn't know the way they chose went right to a dead end.

"Get behind me," Sam said trying to protect everyone.

Kayden stood with Tommy leaning more on her, but she didn't mind. Unfortunately, she could see the Wendigo. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but the fear took over and she was still.

"HEY!" Dean yelled at it.

When it turned to look at Dean, he took his shot. Perfect shot.

Everyone watched as the Wendigo burst into flames and went down for the count.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smirked.

Kayden rolled her eyes. "We should get out of here. I think Tommy needs to get checked out,"

"Yeah, let's go," Sam agreed, offering to take her place from helping Tommy, but she decided against it. She was fine with helping him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they all made it to the ranger station, it was dark out. An ambulance had been called so that Tommy could get the proper treatment for his ordeal. Ben was talking to the police and Kayden was with Tommy. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dean smirking at Haley.

"Why do you do it?" a voice broke the silence inside the ambulance.

"Do what?" Kayden asked looking at the speaker.

"Traveling to do what you did out there. Not many people would take you seriously." Tommy said.

"True. I guess, I just think I want Sam and Dean to find their Dad. It's hard to do it."

"You don't mean the traveling do you?"

"No," Kayden said brushing a stray tear from her eye. "My parents were killed in the house I grew up in. I don't remember much about them. Then I grew up with my grandparents. Then they went to visit my uncle and the three of them lied about where they were going. They went back to the house my parents died in and they themselves died. The hard part for me is knowing that something killed my family and I don't know what. Sam and Dean are looking for their Dad and I know they are gonna find him, but I won't be able to find mine."

"Have you ever told them about it?"

"Once, but things got messed up real fast that it was put on the back burner. I don't think this is the life for me though. I need answers for what I was robbed of."

"You'll get them," Tommy told her, with confidence in his voice as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Tommy said as he sat up.

'I hope that you are right," Kayden said right before she felt his lips on hers.

He was kissing her. It took her a bit, but she placed her hand behind his head and kissed him back with just as much as he was putting out.


End file.
